The Trade
by LisaBleachFan
Summary: After Ichigo is injured in battle, he's forced to trade places with his inner-hollow. What will Hichigo do in the world of the living? Will he be able to come to terms with Ichigo's feelings towards Rukia? What about his own feelings toward the petite soul-reaper? And what does the midget-lieutenant think of all this? HichigoxRukia IchigoxRukia Complete.
1. Inner Hollow

Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo! (If it were mine Ichigo and Rukia would be together by now!)

Pairings: IchigoxRukia, HichigoxRukia

**'Bold'** Ichigo's Thoughts.

_**'Bold Italics'**_ Hichigo's Thoughts.

Rating: ?

-o-

Summary: After Ichigo is injured in battle, he makes a deal and trades places with his inner-hollow. While Ichigo recuperates and becomes stronger, what will Hichigo do in the world of the living? Is freedom really all the hollow thought it would be? Will he be able to come to terms with Ichigo's feelings towards Rukia? What about his own feelings toward the petite soul-reaper? And what does the midget-lieutenant think of all this?

-o-

Rukia clutched her zanpakuto tighter. The wound at her side continued to ooze red blood.

She had been careless and gotten injured; she was bleeding profusely as a result.

Suddenly, the soul reaper couldn't sense Ichigo's spirit energy anymore… His strong spiritual pressure just, _vanished_.

The three adjuchas in front of her laughed.

"Do you still think you can defeat us little girl?" one taunted as it circled around her.

"Shut up!" she screamed as she tried to escape them.

_She didn't have time for this! _

She had to go to Ichigo. He had probably gotten himself hurt! That reckless baka! She had to find him!

The leader of the adjuchas cackled loudly.

As if he could read her thoughts, he answered, "Foolish soul reaper! Your companion is already dead!"

-o-

_"Foolish soul reaper! Your companion is already dead!"_

It couldn't… It couldn't be true… Ichigo… _dead_?

Rukia struggled to breathe. Her purple eyes filled with tears.

Her whole world seemed to stop…

"Rest assured, you will join him once we devour you!" the hollow said as he attacked her.

The lieutenant soul-reaper was so distracted; she couldn't dodge the attack in time.

The creature hit her head on, and she was sent back flying several feet into the air, losing her weapon in the process.

The blow knocked the wind out of her, and she felt a terrible pain shoot through her body.

As she was suspended in mid-air, time seemed to stop and her head filled with images of her companion. With his bright orange hair, rare smiles, and soft brown eyes in her mind, she willed her eyes to close and she silently accepted death…

She vaguely registered her body hitting the forest floor on the outskirts of Karakura Town before everything went black.

-o-

The demon pinpointed her location with ease.

"You die tonight soul reaper scum!" it screamed.

The leader of the hollows prepared to attack her again.

"I wouldn't touch her if I were you!" a new voice appeared.

-o-

_"I wouldn't touch her if I were you!"_

The commander turned its attention towards the source of the interruption.

Looking back, the hollow saw his two comrades were dead.

They had been killed… It had happened so fast; he never heard a thing.

Their murderer stood triumphantly over their corpses. He cackled loudly at the look of shock on the adjuchas face.

"Hahaha! What's wrong? Did I spoil all yer fun?"

The adjuchas looked at the man wearing white.

It was the same punk as before, he was sure of it, but somehow, his appearance had changed. Apart from his new outfit, he also had white hair, pale skin, and his eyes were black with bright yellow irises. He had the eyes of a hollow… But that was impossible!

"Damn you substitute soul reaper! I thought you were dead!" the adjuchas said as it threw itself at him.

"You thought wrong… Only you wish it were him; I think you'll find that I am much less merciful! Hahaha!"

-o-

The hollow cackled loudly as he finished off his prey.

With just one more blow of Zangetsu, it was gone.

Putting away his sword, he looked around and examined the lower level hollows' corpses. They were starting to evaporate and disappear.

Everything seemed in place. The enemies were dead, and he should be able to go home now, err... well to his "master's" home anyways…

It wasn't until he heard her unconscious gasp for air that he even remembered she was there.

He frowned as he approached her.

The girl with short black hair was badly injured and bleeding everywhere.

His yellow eyes narrowed at the _pathetic_ being.

He had just fought three adjuchas to protect someone as weak as her?

His nose wrinkled in disgust.

Should he just put her out of her misery?

His hand unconsciously reached for his sword as he contemplated slicing her up with his zanpakuto when he heard his master's nagging voice in the back of his head.

'**Rukia! She's hurt! We've got to help her!'** he said.

'_**What is this 'we' business? Yer in no position to be telling me what to do partner-'**_

'**You bastard! If anything happens to her I'll gut you up and force you to eat your own innards!'**

'_**Ooo! Is that a challenge King? That sounds like fun!'**_

'**Shut up! I'd kill you right now if I weren't stuck here! Now go help Rukia!'**

'_**Whatever, If it'll keep you from pissing your pants I suppose I could keep the soul reaper alive… for now.'**_

-o-

Rukia was surrounded by snow.

She recognized this place.

It was her inner world.

Despite how peaceful it was; she couldn't help the pain in her heart.

She began to cry.

Why did it hurt so much?

As she was crying, it began to snow heavier in her inner world.

She sank to her knees as she felt a wave of despair consume her.

Would she die here? Did she even care anymore?

"_Ichigo…" _she sobbed, wrapping her arms around herself.

It was her fault. If she hadn't been so weak, if she hadn't off gotten separated from him… If she were there, then he might not have had to sacrifice his life.

Nothing seemed to matter anymore if Ichigo was dead…

Then she heard him call out to her.

She stopped crying as she heard his voice again.

"**Rukia."**

Standing on her feet, she called out to him.

"_I-Ichigo! Where are you?"_

"**Rukia!"**

-o-

He was leaned over looking down at the petite woman, waiting for her to wake up.

She had rested and healed all night, now it was time to see if she was ok.

He had saved her last night.

He wasn't sure why.

All he knew was that the King said he was supposed to keep the girl safe.

After he had defeated the weak adjunchas, he had taken her back to the King's home.

Chappy and Kon had been already been asleep when he got back. It was easy for him to put away chappy without waking her. After removing the sleeping Kon from Ichigo's human body, he decided against putting him back inside of the lion-plushy. He did not feel like putting up with the annoying mod soul, nor did he want to have to give him any explanations. He was also grateful when he remembered that Icigo's family had gone to a doctor's convention in Tokyo for six weeks.

"Little soul-reaper." He called out again, slightly irritated this time.

Finally, the woman soul reaper opened her eyes slowly. When she saw the outline of Ichigo's figure, she smiled in relief.

"Oh, Ichigo." She said softly. Thank goodness he was ok!

"Not quite." He said.

-o-

Kinda a short chapter huh? -_-

Tell me what you think!

More to come soon...

~Lisa


	2. The Meeting

Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo! (If they were mine I wouldn't be going crazy right now waiting for the next chapter to come out!)

**'Bold'** Ichigo's Thoughts.

_**'Bold Italics'**_ Hichigo's Thoughts.

-o-

"Not quite."

Rukia froze at the unfamiliar voice. It sounded like a slightly higher pitch tone of Ichigo's voice. Soon her smile faded as her vision cleared and she saw the man standing before her.

But she wasn't really sure if she should even call him a _man_.

To her surprise, the hollow wasn't looking at her menacingly, or threateningly, if anything, he was looking at her _curiously_… As if though seeing her for the first time in his life.

The raven-haired girl gasped in shock as she quickly sat up.

"Are ya ok?" he asked.

"Hado number thir-" however, when what he said to her sunk in, she stopped mid-sentence.

White Ichigo quickly took a step back and put up his arms in defense as he waited for the kido spell.

"Wait. W-were you, concerned about me?" she asked, utterly confused.

The man in front of her sighed in relief when she stopped her incantation. He didn't doubt his ability to overcome it; he just didn't feel like fighting her for some reason.

He relaxed and shrugged his shoulders. He looked down at her again with the same curious face as before.

"Isn't that what the King would ask ya?"

-o-

Rukia couldn't take her eyes off of Hollow Ichigo as she dumbly nodded her head.

His hair and skin were as white as snow, and his pupils and nails were balck. His irises were a golden yellow color, and it appeared that his tongue was blue.

"_The King? Where is Ichigo?_" she asked, trying to sound as menacingly as she could.

White Ichigo was silent for a moment as he continued to look at her.

It seemed he was studying her the same way she had been studying him. It was silent for a few minutes.

"He's inside his inner-world training with Zangestu." He said finally.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Hahaha! Because he's weak! He was on the verge of death last night when I took over. If I hadn't, he would have died. Zangetsu wants to make him stronger…" Hollow Ichigo sat down on the floor with his legs crossed in front of the bed where the female soul reaper sat.

It felt weird to be inside of Ichigo's body, dressed in human clothes. He wore a red and black t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans.

Rukia listened carefully to his explanation. It sounded a little far-fetched, but she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Then let me speak to him."

"I already told ya, he's training-" the hollow began.

"DO IT!"

"Damn it! Fine. Fine. Give me a moment." The hollow grumbled, trying to calm down the petite soul woman.

Closing his eyes, he mentally stepped inside of Ichigo's inner-world.

-o-

It took him a moment to pinpoint the location of the King and Zangetsu.

They were busy sparing, destroying several buildings of Ichigo's inner-world in the process.

"_**Yo, partner."**_ He called out calmly.

This distracted Ichigo for a moment, causing the orange-haired soul-reaper to look over his shoulder.

"**Huh?"**

The distraction lasted long enough for Zangetsu to cut into Ichigo's arm.

Ichigo hissed in discomfort.

"**What the hell Zangetsu! Time out! My hollow wants to tell me something!"**

The bearded man remained emotionless but put his sword back in his sheath in acknowledgement.

"I will give you five minutes." The sword's spirit said calmly.

"**Yea, yea."** Ichigo said, irritated. This had better be good. Putting away his own sword, he flash stepped towards his inner hollow.

"**What is it?"** he snapped.

The Hollow frowned at Ichigo's tone. What a rude king he was…

"_**It's the soul reaper-"**_

"**Rukia! Is she all right? Is she still hurt?"**

White Ichigo rolled his eyes. _**"No. She wants to talk to ya; wants to know you're training from yer own lips."  
**_  
Ichigo processed this and nodded his head.

"**But is it safe for me to transfer back yet?" **he asked.

The inner hollow shrugged his shoulders.

"_**Dunno, if yer body isn't strong enough yet, ya could die… But that would be alright with me." **_He said, smiling at the last part.

Ichigo glared at his pale counter-part.

"**Whatever. Wait here for me."** He instructed.

His inner hollow felt like slapping him as he disappeared, _**"Where else would I go, you idiot!"**_

-o-

Rukia was studying Ichigo's body intently. It seemed like his inner hollow had gone into a trance of some kind…. She watched as suddenly he regained coconsciousness and fell backwards to the ground.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried as she jumped out of bed and kneeled down by his side.

Without hesitation she lifted his head into her lap.

His features were changing before her eyes. His skin color was tan, his hair was orange, and when he opened his eyes, they were a warm brown, mixed with hazel.

"Hey." He said weakly.

"You baka!" she scolded, her hands unconsciously reaching up to caress his face.

"Guess I'm still not strong enough to move around." He groaned.

Attempting to move was too painful. Talking was painful.

"I was worried." Rukia said.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. A blush rose to his cheeks as he realized his head was resting in her lap.

"Is what _he_ said true?" she asked.

Ichigo nodded his head. "My inner hollow took over my body last night after I became too injured… I don't really know what happened after that, but right now I'm too weak to be in my own body! Don't be mad at me Rukia, but I made a deal with him… He will be allowed control of my body as long as he doesn't do anything stupid… I have to train with Zangetsu to become stronger so that what happened last night never happens again." He said, determined.

Rukia sighed but nodded her head. "Ok… you do what you have to… Just, hurry back, alright?"

Ichigo smiled at her. "Right."

It was the last thing he said to her before he closed his eyes and made the switch with his inner hollow.

-o-

The next time Ichigo opened his eyes, his pupils were black and his irises were yellow. Rukia watched as his skin became pale, his hair became white, and his fingernails turned black.

When the hollow came to, he lifted himself off of Rukia's lap and sat up.

Rukia moved back to be sitting on top of the bed.

"So, it was you who saved me last night, Hichigo?" she said calmly.

The hollow couldn't suppress his laughter at her words.

"What's so funny?" she said, chunking a pillow at his face.

She turned her whole body to face him, letting her legs dangle off the bed. For the first time, Hichigo noticed she was wearing a yellow and white summer dress.

"That name, I've never been called that before." He explained in-between chortles.

"Then what have you been called before?" she asked.

White Ichigo finally stopped laughing. He thought about her question seriously before responding.

"Actually, I've never been called anything before, I have no name." he said, his wide smile never wavering.

Rukia shook her head no. "Everyone deserves a name, even a being like you… I can't just call you "hollow"… And I can't just call you Ichigo, because you're not him… but you are a part of him, so… it makes sense for me to call you Hichigo." She reasoned.

'Hichigo' was amused by her logic and reasoning. "I guess it doesn't matter. Call me whatever ya want, soul reaper."

Without realizing it, Rukia had gotten off the bed to sit down on the floor in front of Hichigo.

"How do you know me? How do you know what I am?"

The hollow version of Ichigo continued to stare at her. "Because of the King. I live inside of his mind. I know all that he does. Zangetsu and I have both seen you before, through his eyes."

"So you've seen me earlier prior to today?" Rukia asked, shocked.

Hichigo nodded his head. "Of course I have, but from a distance… I'd never actually met ya until last night." The hollow's mind wandered to how he had carried the injured small woman in his arms the night before.

-o-

Rukia was fascinated by him.

Hichigo went against everything she thought she knew about hollows… Considering that he was a part of Ichigo, she knew he couldn't be all _bad_… Her heart was telling her that.

"Why did you save me, Hichigo?" she asked.

Ichigo's hollow didn't have a proper answer for that question.

"Because yer you." He said.

"I'm a soul reaper, a hollow's natural enemy, so why did you save me?" she asked again, scooting closer to him.

Hichigo was taken aback.

Was this woman always so damn prying? No wonder she always riled up the king! Who could stand an inquisitive little woman?

"I saved you because yer you-" He repeated. Rukia had scooted even closer and had leaned in close to listen to his response, "-I saved you because my instincts told me to."

The answer seemed to satisfy her and she leaned back away from him.

Hichigo sighed in relief.

He didn't like the way the interrogation was going. It made him feel uncomfortable. The small soul reaper made him feel vulnerable.

"Am I the same as you saw me through Ichigo's eyes?" she asked, genuinely curious.

Hichigo blinked before responding, this time, it was he who scooted closer to her.

Rukia scooted back in response until her back touched the bed.

Did Hichigo realize he was merely inches away from her face?

"Your hair is cut shorter than from when I last saw you. I think it suits ya… And in person, your skin is much more pale… like the moon." He said, his white hand reaching up to caress her cheek as he recalled the moonlight from the night before.

Rukia felt electricity shoot up and down her body at the feel of Hichigo's hand on her skin. She could feel his hot breath on her face.

Suddenly Hichigo pulled away from her, leaving her cold.

Rukia blushed. Had he been about to kiss her?

She shook that thought away, no way! There was no way she could allow that to happen. Even though Hichigo was a part of Ichigo, he was still a hollow!

She looked at Ichigo's beside table. Her cellphone was there. Should she call and tell the Soul Society what happened to Ichigo?

It was her duty as a soul reaper, but she was afraid of what they would do to him… Hichigo.

Hichigo followed her gaze to the phone.

As if reading her mind, he questioned her, "Will ya tell 'em? You have every right to."

Rukia shook her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She said.

Looking over at the clock, she realized what time it was. It was almost one o'clock.

She decided to change the subject.

"Are you hungry, Hichigo?" she asked.

-o-

Hichigo sat at Ichigo's dinner table.

It was something he had seen Ichigo do hundreds of times.

Usually, Ichigo sat down with his sister younger sister Karin, his father Ishhin, and Rukia. Yuzu was usually the one cooking. He wondered what it would be like to eat Yuzu's cooking that Ichigo loved so much…

He pushed those thoughts aside.

Ichigo's family wasn't here. He was alone at the dinner table. And there was no one else in the whole house with him except for the female soul reaper named Rukia.

He looked over to the kitchen, past the large memorial poster of Ichigo's mother, to see Rukia standing in the kitchen.

She looked very focused as she cooked. She was still wearing her yellow summer dress, but she wore an apron on it with chappy-the-rabbit over it.

When he inhaled the scent, his mouth watered.

Strange, he had never physically felt hunger for human food before, just souls.

Rukia emerged from the kitchen a few minutes later carrying a large wooden tray in her hands.

She had two bowls with her, as well as two glasses with soda in them.

As she served Hichigo dinner, she had a triumphant smile on her face.

Hichigo picked up his spoon and looked down at the bowl before him. He recognized it.

"This is curry." He stated.

Rukia nodded her head yes. "It's Ichigo's favorite dish." She said simply and she began eating her own bowl.

He had the first spoonful reluctantly. His yellow eyes opened wide at the taste.

Rukia was studying his reaction.

"So?" she asked.

"It tastes good." He said.

It actually tasted better than he had ever imagined, but he couldn't bring himself to admit that.

Rukia laughed. "Of course it does you fool! Yuzu taught me how to prepare it."

Hichigo said nothing as he finished his bowl-full of curry, but he did ask for seconds… and thirds.

The rest of day was peaceful.

That night, Rukia decided that she would stay in Ichigo's closet to keep a closer eye on Hichigo. Although he hadn't shown any evil intentions, she decided it would be best to keep him under surveillance.

Hichigo didn't protest this. He seemed lost in his own thoughts. He was lying on Ichigo's bed, Ichigo's large, soft bed, but he couldn't fall asleep.

He couldn't help but feel like an alien trapped in a human body. It just didn't seem right to be in control… He used to dream of the day when he would free, be in control of Ichigo's body and kill all of the people the stupid human cared for… but his desire to kill was gone. He didn't want to kill… He didn't want to spill blood or devour any souls. It was strange. All he really wanted at the moment was more curry...

Rukia's voice snapped him out of his daze.

"Hichigo, how long will Ichigo be training?"

White Ichigo frowned. Did she miss the king that much? And if she did, why did that bother him?

"Zangetsu said it would take four weeks. Besides, his body is still too weak. My powers are having to heal him right now."

He heard Rukia sigh.

"Ya worried about him?" Hichigo teased.

Rukia smiled in the darkness. "Of course not you fool! He'll be fine. Besides… if Zangtsu said it'll take four weeks, Ichigo will do it in two weeks."

Hichigo laughed. "You have that much faith in his abilities?"

He wasn't expecting her to respond.

"I do."

Hichigo scoffed softly.

He heard her sliding the closet door shut.

"Goodnight Hichigo." She said, she closed her eyes to sleep.

Hollow Ichigo blinked. This woman just kept surprising him. How could she be so trusting of him? He was technically the enemy.

"Goodnight." He responded.

His thoughts shifted to Rukia as he tried to fall asleep once more.

There was something about her that made him feel she was very important, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember what it was. So he told himself she was just foolish woman. A weak soul reaper who he could break in two if he wanted to. But he didn't want to…

After all, if he killed her, who would make him more curry?

-o-

Woo! So what do you guys think?

Thank you for reading, fav., following, and reviewing.

A super big shout out to: ceiyn and Rukia Heart, my first reviewers! *blushes*

I'll try to update soon!

~Lisa


	3. Rukia

Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo! (If it were mine it wouldn't be so amazing!)

**'Bold'** Ichigo's Thoughts.

_**'Bold Italics'**_ Hichigo's Thoughts.

-o-

The next day was uneventful.

Rukia had spent the previous day interrogating Hichigo, so he spent the day interrogating her about the world of the living.

She was so amazed at Hichigo's curiosity.

She cooked for him, and she secretly enjoyed how his face would light up at the different dishes.

The short soul-reaper showed Hichigo the modern-day moving picture box called Television. She informed him that she stole lots of her fashion ideas and 'hip' language from the popular teen dramas and reality TV shows.

Afterwards, she and Hichigo watched a 'SAW' movie marathon on TV together.

Hichigo enjoyed the movies. He was amazed at the way Rukia never even so much as flinched at the scary and gory scenes.

Rukia liked it too. As much as she missed the real Ichigo, the substitute soul reaper would never watch gory movies with her because he didn't like them.

-o-

That night as he tried to go to bed, Hichigo couldn't get Rukia off his mind again.

There was something he was supposed to remember about her name…

So he did the only thing the crazed hollow could think of, he repeated her name in his head repeatedly.

Rukia. **Rukia.** _Rukia_. _**Rukia**_. Rukia. **Rukia.** _Rukia._ _**Rukia.**_ Rukia. **Rukia.** _Rukia._ _**Rukia**_. Rukia. **Rukia.** _Rukia._ _**Rukia.**_ Rukia. _Rukia._ _**Rukia.**_ Rukia. **Rukia.** _Rukia._ _**Rukia.**_ Rukia. **Rukia.** _Rukia. __**Rukia.**_ Rukia. **Rukia**. _Rukia. __**Rukia. **_Rukia. **Rukia.** _Rukia. __**Rukia**__._ Rukia. **Rukia.** _Rukia. __**Rukia.**_ Rukia. **Rukia.**

Slowly, it dawned on him.

Rukia's name was the earliest thing he ever remembered.

It was the first thing he had ever learned back when he had been awakened by Ichigo during his training with Kisuke Urahara.

Rukia was the reason the King had called him upon in the first place.

He began to remember it clearly.

The way Ichigo would chant _her_ name in his head like a sacred mantra.

'**I have to save her.'** The orange-haired boy would think when he would whisper her name to himself.

'**I have to become stronger.'** he would say to himself when he was training and thought of _her_.

'**I have to protect her.'** Ichigo vowed when he was in battle and recited _her_ name.

As a hollow, all he had ever wanted was destruction, and it seemed that the only thing the King desired was to save this _'Rukia'_ person.

This had infuriated Hichigo to his core. He didn't know anything else besides; anger, hatred, and the love of killing an enemy. It upset him to the point that when Ichigo had a memory of _her_ and _her_ image would flash inside of their shared inner-world, Hollow Ichigo's wish to escape the inner world and destroy got stronger.

He had vowed that when he got the chance, he would kill all the things the King cared about that made him weak. He promised he would start with Ichigo's precious friends and family. The number one thing he wanted to do when he was free was to rip out _Rukia's _beating heart out of her chest and devour it before slicing off her head with Zangetsu and keeping her decapitated skull as a trophy.

However, this had all changed the very instant he saw her through Ichigo's eyes for real, not as a memory.

It was during her captivity. The first thing he remembered about her was seeing her big, watery violet-colored eyes.

In that moment, he felt as though he somehow understand Ichigo's desire to protect her.

She had looked so fragile and tiny… She had been dressed in a pure white kimono, with a red collar around her neck that suppressed her spiritual powers. Despite all the weight she had lost during her captivity, Hollow Ichigo couldn't help but think how _beautiful _she looked, her creamy pale skin beckoning him from the darkest depths of Ichigo's mind.

It was also the first time he had ever felt anything besides hatred, and it awakened other emotions within him. Emotions the nameless hollow never even knew he had. The first time he heard her voice through Ichigo, she had yelled at Ichigo for being a baka and attempting to rescue her. It had amused the hollow and caused him to smirk. It made his wish to kill her shrink away into nothing…

Seeing her had caused him to give into Ichigo's desire to protect her and save her, so he had lent powers to Ichigo back then… He still wanted to kill everyone else Ichigo cared about, but the hollow had somehow convinced himself that Rukia didn't make Ichigo weak. He told himself that instead that she was one of his (few) sources of power and strength.

And so with the hollow's silent resolution to keep Rukia alive and safe, his feelings for her had grown overtime as Ichigo's feelings of affection for the petite soul reaper had intensified.

That was the reason he had saved her two nights ago.

Hichigo _cared_ about her the same way _Ichigo_ did.

Hollow Ichigo winced in disgust at this newfound revelation.

He damned the King for having feelings for this girl! They were so powerful they had flowed right into him!

He hadn't realized what he was doing, but he had gotten up from his bed and opened up the closet door to look at the sleeping girl. The things he experienced for her made him angry with her. He was breathing heavily and glaring intently at her sleeping form.

She was oblivious to his presence, breathing evenly, with an angelic look on her face.

Hichigo cringed at the thought he just had. Had he really just thought her to look '_angelic_'?

As he looked down at the dozing woman, he licked his lips as he wondered what her soul would taste like, or what her crimson blood would look like on his hands, or smeared against her flawless, porcelain skin. He briefly contemplated getting into Ichigo's soul reaper form and slicing her up with Zangetsu like his original plan, but he frowned as he found that the thought didn't please him as much as it should. Somehow he knew that Ichigo would never forgive him for killing her…

And that he would never be able to forgive himself if he ever hurt her.

-o-

On the third day, Hichigo sat reading one of Ichigo's mangas, when Rukia decided she wanted to go downstairs to get a snack.

"Hichigo, you want anything?"

White Ichigo thought for a moment before responding.

"Juice." He said.

Rukia nodded her head.

-o-

Rukia thought as she washed her strawberries.

What was wrong with her? Why was she acting so normal around Hollow Ichigo?

She was supposed to be afraid of him. He was a hollow for kami's sake!

He was supposed to be the enemy… But… he had saved her life. He had saved Ichigo's life as well. Someone who had protected them like he had couldn't be the enemy…

She sighed as she poured her fruit into a bowl and grabbed Hichigo's juice box.

-o-

When Rukia returned, she handed him his drink and sat down to eat her strawberries.

She watched as Hichigo studied the juice box but did not open it.

He looked very concentrated. He was sporting Ichigo's signature scowl. Rukia caught on to what his problem was and took the juice box from his hands.

"The straw goes in the hole here," she explained as she opened it for him and handed it back to him.

Hichigo felt embarrassed. He had witnessed Ichigo drink juice countless times, but he had been unable to open it.

As if reading his thoughts, Rukia commented, "I had difficulties with it in the beginning too, before Ichigo showed me how to use it. It is a very tricky drink."

White Ichigo nodded his head in understanding as he drank his beverage.

He turned over to look at the small soul reaper, who was happily eating her fruit.

After several moments, Rukia felt his stare and looked up at him. He was giving her his regular 'insane' smile from ear to ear.

Rukia quipped a brow at him, "What is it Hichigo?" she asked.

He was silent as he leaned over to her from where he sat, his face just inches away from hers.

Rukia's breath caught in her throat at the proximity and she froze, unsure of what to do.

She watched as he tilted his head to the side and got closer, and she clenched her eyes shut.

Of all the things she expected him to do that close to her, she was taken aback when she felt something wet against her cheek.

Opening her eyes, she caught Hichigo running his warm blue-tongue along the side of her face, licking his lips as he pulled away.

"Ichigo on your cheek." He said teasingly as he ate the piece of strawberry he had taken off her face.

'**You perverted bastard!' **

'_**Go away King. I'm in control right now.'**_ Hichigo thought.

'**I will not go away! This is my mind! And you're in my body!' **Ichigo screamed.

'_**Shouldn't you be training right now?'**_ The hollow sighed.

'**I decided to take a break to check up on you to find you in the middle of molesting Rukia!"**

Hichigo rolled his eyes inside his mind. _**'I didn't do anything bad. It's not like I kissed her or anything.'**_ He teased.

He heard Ichigo screaming at him inside their mind. **'GAH! Don't even think about it you hollow! I-I'll kill you!'**

Hichigo smiled. _**'Is that a challenge, partner?'**_

'**No. It's a fucking promise. I'll checking up on you more often from now on.' **Ichigo vowed as he realized his break was over and headed back to where Zangetsu was.

-o-

Rukia was so embarrassed; her face was as red as the fruit in her hands.

-o-

"So what is like in Ichigo's inner-world?" Rukia asked an hour later after her shock and embarrassment had died down.

Hichigo was silent for a moment, unsure of whether he should respond.

"It's very quiet… The buildings are large, blue, black, and gray, made of concrete with big glass windows… And they are turned on their sides…"

"On their sides?" Rukia asked.

Hichigo nodded his head. "Everything in the king's inner world is sideways."

Rukia stood and walked over to Ichigo's desk, she took out a sheet of white paper, and some colors. Walking back to where Hichigo sat, she lay down and began to draw.

"That's strange…" Rukia commented.

Hollow Ichigo continued. "The sky is always blue with white clouds that move the opposite direction of the wind, and a couple of trees, and a couple of oceans with buildings underneath. Nothing much happens there. The different buildings represent a different part of his mind; his intelligence, his short-term memory, memories of his family, memories of his friends…"

Rukia listened careful as she continued to draw.

"When the king is sad, or upset, the skies get dark and it rains... Zangetsu hates when it rains…"

"What about you?"

Hichigo shrugged. "I don't feel anything. My clothes and body get wet, but I never feel the rain, so it doesn't bother me. It just upsets me when the king is weak. During the time when he lost his powers, it rained for over seventeen months straight! It didn't stop raining until you came back… " he commented as he watched her draw.

She was attempting to draw Ichigo's inner world.

A smile curled up on Hichigo's lips at her attempt. He saw an orange-haired rabbit wearing a soul reaper uniform, holding a black sword.

Hichigo laughed.

She had drawn Ichigo as a bunny-rabbit!

At first Rukia was upset when she heard his laughter, but when she looked up to see how much it amused him, she smiled.

"Now draw Zangetsu! Draw Zangetsu!" Hichigo pleaded, his voice full of mirth, his yellow eyes filling with tears.

Rukia nodded as she thought back to his description of Ichigo's sword.

She drew rabbit with long black hair and a beard, and a long black trench coat.

Hollow Ichigo threw his head back in another fit of laughter. He didn't understand how Ichigo could say he hated her drawings; her doodles were the funniest things he'd ever seen!

Looking back down at her drawing, he noticed she had drawn a third figure.

It was a white rabbit with white hair, a white soul reaper uniform, black eyes with yellow irises, holding a white sword.

"Is that me?" he asked hopefully, looking down at the little doodle of Ichigo's inner world.

"Of course it is!" Rukia said, almost insulted that he didn't recognize himself.

"You live there after all." She stated as a matter-of-factly.

Hichigo lifted the drawing to inspect it closer.

Strange, looking down at it, he almost missed it…

As he studied her drawing, Rukia was working on another one.

"Ichigo's inner world sounds strange." She commented.

"How so?" White Ichigo asked.

"My inner world is covered in snow." She said.

"Snow?" now that sounded weird.

Rukia nodded her head. "There are no buildings, just an endless white forest. Whenever I'm upset, there are snow storms and blizzards…"

She then told Hichigo about the appearance of her sword, Sode-no-Shirayuki.

Hollow Ichigo listened intently. He had no idea that people had individually different inner worlds. He had also thought that everyone's was the same. He smirked. The king was so weird that all the buildings in his mind were sideways!

"I… I also have a hollow." She admitted, looking away.

Hichigo's eyes opened wide at her confession. "You… you have a hollow?"

Rukia nodded her head, "Hai, but she's very… ruthless and aggressive. Ichigo has fought against her before…"

White Ichigo wondered when the fight had occurred. He had no knowledge of it.

"What do you call her, Hukia?" he teased.

Rukia laughed, "No! That just sounds silly!"

Hichigo shrugged, "It's what you did with my name."

"Yes, but Hichigo sounds cool! It suits you, 'Hukia' is stupid!"

"Well can you think of any better?"

It was Rukia's turn to shrug her shoulders. She pointed down to her doodle of her hollow.

"I just call her, Dark Rukia." She stated.

Hichigo smirked. White Ichigo and Dark Rukia… he liked the sound of it…

Hichigo examined her drawing. The rabbit doodle wore a white outfit that was cut short in the front, but long in the back, with a yellow sash around her waist, a red cape, her hair was a light lavender and her eyes a lighter purple. She also had a large red scythe for a weapon.

"Woah." He said.

Rukia went on to describe her experiences and knowledge of Dark Rukia.

-o-

Tell me your thoughts on ch.3!

How do you like my characterization of Hollow Ichigo? :o

Read, follow, fav., and review!

A big thanks to: erzashea1 and ritacovarrubias9 for reviewing!

~Lisa


	4. Shopping with a Hollow

Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo! (If I owned the characters I would have my own Bleach harem.)

**'Bold'** Ichigo's Thoughts.

_**'Bold Italics'**_ Hichigo's Thoughts.

-o-

The next day Rukia asked Hichigo if he wanted to go outside.

"Outside?" he asked.

Rukia nodded her head.

They had been inside the past three days; she desperately needed some fresh air!

-o-

"But what if someone sees me?" he asked hesitantly. The king probably wouldn't like it if he went outside out into the open where people could see him…

Rukia shrugged her shoulders as she reached for one of Ichigo's baseball caps.

"In appearance, there's not that much different between you two. Besides, most of Ichigo's friends with spiritual powers are gone on summer vacation… In case we come across someone who knows Ichigo, I'll just tell them you're his cousin from overseas." She explained.

Hichigo thought it over.

It seemed believable enough…

-o-

Hichigo sat tranquil on a swing next to Rukia Kuchiki.

She was a wearing a short purple dress and purple flats, carrying a black cross-body purse.

The petite soul reaper had convinced him to go with her to the park.

They were the only ones there, but Hichigo liked it.

He had never even _seen_ a park before.

He was sitting still on a swing, watching as Rukia swung happily in hers beside him.

He was content with watching her enjoy herself.

She was talking to him about something, smiling as she did, but he wasn't concentrating on her words, just staring at her.

"So how 'bout it?" she asked.

"Hm?" he responded distractedly.

Rukia rolled her cerulean eyes at the hollow as she realized he wasn't listening to her.

"I said, why don't we go shopping and spend some of Ichigo's money?" she said with a grin as she pulled out Ichigo's black wallet from the inside of her purse.

Hichigo laughed loudly and nodded his head in agreement.

-o-

Rukia had taken him to an ice-cream shop inside of the mall.

After sampling all the flavors, she had gotten strawberry-swirl and he had gotten vanilla.

They sat in a booth and ate their cones.

Rukia commented on how he and Ichigo had some different tastes, because Ichigo preferred chocolate.

Hichigo shrugged as he ate his ice-cream cone, running his free hand through his white hair.

-o-

To the hollow, it felt so weird to be around so many people…

No one was paying any attention to him or her. They were being treated as if they were just two normal humans.

And the two were anything _but _normal.

After ice-cream, Rukia took him around to different stores in the mall, trying to convince him to find something to buy, but Hichigo refused. There were no earthly possessions that he desired or had any use for; instead he opted to spend money on different types of foods and treats to eat.

-o-

Rukia giggled inwardly as she watched him eat.

Between all the meals she prepared for him and all the treats she was letting Hichigo consume, Ichigo's body was going to be a couple of pounds heavier by the time Ichigo came back…

Hichigo then followed Rukia around as she went shopping, mostly just ooo-ing and awe-ing at all the modern luxuries of the world of the living.

She did find a short black dress, and at Hichigo's insistence, she decided to buy it. As they were making their way to the checkout counter, Rukia's cell-phone alarm went off, warning them about a hollow inside the mall.

She encouraged him to leave the dress so they could take care of it, but Hichigo sensed it was just a low-level hollow. He told her to go on ahead and deal with it, and that he would stay behind and pay for the dress.

The gesture had surprised Rukia, but she was silent and simply nodded her head. She placed Chappy inside her body and left.

-o-

Hichigo rolled his eyes as Chappy ran off to the nearest 'Chappy' store as soon as she spotted it, too preoccupied in ogling the 'cute' merchandise to notice that something was different about Ichigo's body.

He sighed as he thought back on how he had volunteered to not go fight. It was very unbecoming of a hollow like him… He told himself that it was because it was such a low-level that it wasn't even _worth_ the kill.

As he made his way to the checkout counter, he had to pass by the women's lingerie section. The human women there giggled and winked as he walked by, but they didn't interest him. However, _something_ did stop him from his destination.

He paused by a table display. There was a mannequin of a woman wearing a matching set of a white bra and panties with little red strawberries painted on them.

Picking up a pair of the skimpy underwear next to the mannequin, he snickered, thinking of the English translation of the King's name.

Suddenly, he heard the King screaming at him in his head.

The hollow chuckled.

So the brat had picked now of all times to check up on him?

'_**What luck!'**_

His smirk only grew larger as the King's protests intensified. He picked out the smallest set of panties, and several pairs of bras until he finally found the one he thought would fit the young soul reaper best. With the garments and dress in hands, he made his way to the female cashier.

-o-

That evening was normal, with Rukia cooking dinner and Hichigo helping her set the table (as normal as living with a hollow could be anyways).

They ate in comfortable silence.

Rukia was just about to ask the hollow what he wanted to watch on TV after they finished eating when the doorbell rang unexpectedly.

Hichigo stopped at mid-spoonful, his yellow eyes growing wide.

As if reading his mind, Rukia spoke up.

"Who could that be?" she asked aloud, setting down her utensils to go answer the door.

The petite raven-haired girl made her way to the door. She opened it up to find a bubbly brunette on the other end. She was holding up a loaf of bread.

"Good evening Rukia-chan! I stopped by to let you guys know I'm back from my vacation and to bring you this fresh banana-and-red-bean-paste bread I made earlier! Is Kurosaki-kun here?"

Before the short soul-reaper could protest or stop her, Ichigo's classmate had slipped off her shoes and shoved her way inside the home.

"U-uh, sort of." She mumbled, unsure of what to say.

Orihime Inoue giggled as she straightened out the wrinkles in her low-cut pink dress.

"I'll just set this down in the kitchen Rukia-chan! So what have you guys been up to? Maybe we could all go to a movie later-?" the words died on the young girl's lips as he eyes fell on Ichigo, err, Ichigo's body, sitting in the dining room table.

-o-

Her big smile fell as he detected something off about Ichigo's spiritual pressure, and as she recognized the hollow's cold dark eyes.

The loaf of bread fell from her hands and landed on the floor.

"Orihime!" Rukia said, rushing over to the taller girl's side and picking up the bread off the floor.

She noted the way Orhime's eyes narrowed a fraction of a second at Ichigo's hollow.

"What's going on here Kuchiki-san?" Orihime asked, her tone serious.

-o-

Hollow Ichigo didn't miss Orhime's hateful glare.

He knew this girl from Ichigo's memories. He had even met her once. But he hadn't seen her again since he killed the second Aspada, Uliquora.

Hichigo suddenly grinned as he remembered the fight. And what a glorious battle it was! He recalled every wonderful detail of it; especially enjoying the moment he killed the weaker hollow. He grinned impishly before turning to the two girls.

"I'll leave ya two to talk." He said, getting up from his chair. He stood up and after he pondered for a moment, he picked up his dinner and proceeded to go upstairs to Ichigo's room.

Rukia nodded her head at him and sighed. She motioned for Orihime to go sit on the couch.

-o-

Orihime's fists shooks in anger as she listened to Rukia explain the past few days' events.

"How can you be so relaxed about all of this?" she asked the older soul reaper incredulously.

The normally bubbly-girl looked up to stare in to Rukia's cerulean eyes.

Rukia bit her lip, unsure of how to explain it. "I know what you're thinking, but Hichigo isn't dangerous, he's-"

"Stop calling him that! That thing is nothing like Kurosaki-kin! It doesn't deserve to be named!"

"Look, he and Ichigo made a deal; he has to stay in control while Ichigo is training."

Orihime shook her head no, "But you don't know what that _thing_ is capable of! You haven't seen how_ ruthless_ he is!"

Rukia tried to reach for Orhime's hand, only to have her pull away.

"It's ok Orihime…" she whispered.

Orihime was crying now.

"No it's not! That thing is evil! You're not safe Rukia-chan! _None of us are!_ It wants to kill us! To destroy everything Ichigo cares about so that _he_ can be in control!"

This time when Rukia leaned in to Orihime, she didn't pull away. She allowed the petite soul reaper to hold her as she cried.

"I can't ask you to understand Orihime… But please, you can't tell anybody about this-"

"B-but Kurosaki-kun!"

"Will be in danger if word gets out, do you understand me, Orihime?"

The busty schoolgirl hiccupped and nodded her head.

"Ok, I won't tell anyone… But on one condition."

"Yes?"

"You have to go see Kisuke Urahara."

"What? But why?"

"Because if something goes wrong and _that hollow_ gets out of hand, he's the only one powerful enough that will be able to save Kurosaki-kun."

Rukia looked into Orihime's worried eyes.

"Promise me Rukia-chan, promise me you'll go to Kisuke Urahara!"

Orihime looked so panicked and scared. Reluctantly, Rukia agreed.

"We'll go there first thing in the morning."

-o-

Hichigo's jaw tightened as he listened to Rukia give into Orihime's plea.

His anger flared.

They were plotting behind his back.

_Stupid soul reaper_.

And stupid _school girl_. He wished he could go back and time and _not_ save her ass.

He'd gladly give her over to Aizen if he could do it over again. He hated her. A million times over he hated her.

The sound of her voice and her sugary disposition made his teeth grind.

The sound of her wails made him want to shut her up by cutting her into little pieces with his zanpakuto.

If he had a taste for human flesh, he would gladly devour her soul, if only to make Ichigo suffer.

Muttering a string of curses he headed back upstairs to the King's room.

-o-

Chapter four is complete! *Does silly happy dance*

As always, feel free to give me your thoughts!

Read, follow, fav., and review!

Super big thanks to ritacovarrubias9, erzashea1, and kat for reviewing!

Merci, thank you for opinion, I really appreciate it, and I'll work harder! Also, I will defiantly fix that mistake in chapter 1! I tend to write in such a hurry that I oftentimes overlook the simplest mistakes (I wish I had a little robot to edit for me).

~Lisa


	5. The Urahara Shop

Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo, not me. * cries *

**'Bold'** Ichigo's Thoughts.

_**'Bold Italics'**_ Hichigo's Thoughts.

-o-

When Rukia finally made it upstairs that night, Hichigo was already asleep.

Instead of waking him, she decided to let him rest.

She would be able to talk to him in the morning.

-o-

The next day, Rukia told Hichigo the truth about her promise to Orihime to go see Kisuke Urahara.

She didn't spare any detail, speaking to him truthfully, if not bluntly.

Hichigo already knew, having eavesdropped on their conversation the night before, However… the hollow was surprised at her honesty.

He had expected her to try to deceive him; to try to get him to go to Urahara's under some form of deception!

Her sincerity and openness with him caught him completely off guard…

So against his better judgment, Hichigo agreed to go.

-o-

When they reached the shop, they found it surprisingly empty.

"That's strange," Rukia commented.

There was no sign of Kisuke's annoying employees anywhere.

-o-

Hichigo tensed. He felt on edge for some reason…

"Hello? Mister Kisuke!" Rukia called out.

After a few moments, they heard the familiar sound of clog sandals walking across the wooden floor. He was headed in their direction.

When Urahara stepped out, he wore his signature outfit and hat. He was fanning himself. There was a playful smirk on his face that reminded Rukia of Hichigo as he strode forward.

"Nice of you to finally visit, Miss Kuchiki and Hollow Ichigo, I've been expecting you."

-o-

"But how did you know-" Rukia began, confused.

Turning back to look at Hichigo she didn't understand.

His spiritual pressure was the same as Ichigo's… His physical appearance was almost identical, especially in the dimly lit room, and he was still wearing the cap to disguise his yellow eyes! Could it have been Orihime?

-o-

Hichigo took off his cap to look up at the man; there was no point in trying to hide it anymore.

"A better question would be, how long have ya known?"

Kisuke held back a chuckle as he analyzed the hollow and the small soul reaper with amusement, "I knew it the moment it happened 5 days ago."

Rukia gasped.

The businessman/soul reaper/scientist smiled as he opened some doors to invite the pair into his study.

"Let's have a chat, shall we?"

-o-

"So where are the others?" Rukia asked as she sat down beside Hichigo and across from the mysterious man.

Kisuke continued to fan himself and shrugged. "Dunno, it's not as if I sent them on a pointless month-long scavenger hunt to keep them away or anything…"

"But you did, didn't you?" she muttered dryly.

"Yes." He said simply. Suddenly he pulled out a laptop out of thin air and placed it on the desk in front of him.

He turned to face Hichigo.

"Now let me ask you some questions-"

-o-

One very long interrogation later:

"So, do you now _like_ being addressed by your name?" Kisuke asked, amazed.

Hichigo smiled insanely and shrugged. "Dunno, I've been without a name for so long…. The King just calls me 'Hollow'."

Rukia frowned at that. Hichigo wasn't just a normal hollow. He was Ichigo's hollow. He had a distinctive personality, and a spirit all his own.

Despite what Ichigo and Orihime thought, he deserved a name…

Hichigo sensed her discomfort and turned his face towards her, "To name me would be to acknowledge my existence… And why would the King ever want to do that? I'm just his servant, his horse-"

-o-

White Ichigo was having a hard time understanding the pain behind Rukia's cerleaun eyes.

Did his fate trouble her?

Did she really care?

"And still you lent your powers to Ichigo, a man who denies that you are a part of him." Kisuke commented, secretly trying to rile a reaction out of the hollow.

"Ya, I did." He said.

"Why?" the man asked, pressing him.

"Because I got to use the King's power…"

"It that all?"

"What other reason would there be?" Hichigo questioned.

'_**To protect the little soul reaper.'**_ He told himself. The hollow suddenly found himself blushing.

"Just curious." Kisuke said, noticing Hichigo's reaction.

-o-

After their "conversation", Kisuke invited Hichigo and Rukia to stay in his home the remainder of the time Ichigo trained with Zangetsu.

Hichigo had immediately refused, but Rukia took Urahara up on the offer, stating it would be safer to stay there then in Ichigo's house.

Who knew what would happen if someone from the Soul Society decided to come to check up on them, or another one of Ichigo's friends showed up, or if Ichigo's family returned home early from their trip.

Uruhara was delighted by their decision to stay, stating that Rukia's cooking would be better than his own.

-o-

That night, after dinner, Hichigo noticed Rukia was staring at him.

"Something wrong, little soul reaper?" he questioned.

Rukia shook her head before answering, "I was just wondering… Would you train me?" she asked.

"Nani?"

-o-

"Ya want me to train you?" Hichigo asked, thinking he must have surely misheard… Or that perhaps he was simply going more insane…

"Hai." She said calmly.

"Why?" both Kisuke and Hichigo asked at the same time.

It was the first time Kisuke had spoken since dinner had begun, and he had been so quiet that Hichigo had even forgotten he was still there all.

Rukia sighed as she explained herself, "Because I want to become stronger! I may be a lieutenant, but I feel like my power is inadequate compared to others of my ranking. Hichigo possesses an enormous about of power! If anyone can help me harness my abilities, it's him!"

"But aren't you scared that I'll hurt ya?" the hollow questioned.

"Yea! Aren't you scared he'll hurt ya?" Kisuke repeated.

Hichigo turned to glare at the man with the hat, who shrunk under his stare for the first time.

Rukia rolled her eyes at the question.

"Of course not you fools! Hichigo is a part of Ichigo, and I know that Ichigo would die before hurting a comrade!"

Hichigo turned his face up in a grimace at being compared to Ichigo. He did not have the King's sense of loyalty or companionship.

Rukia's intense amethyst stare was on him.

"Now, will you do it?" she asked softly.

Hichigo snapped out of his thoughts when he heard voice.

"Training someone as weak as you would take years, or decades even-" he began dryly.

-o-

So she was too weak to be taught?

Rukia's determination broke as his words sunk in and she cast her eyes down in sadness.

"I-I guessed it can't be helped then." She muttered.

She was surprised when she heard Hichigo's laughter. She saw his hand reach out towards her.

She felt him grip her chin and jerk it up to force her to look up at him.

He was smiling insanely again.

"I'll do it in 8 days." He said confidently, his yellow eyes beaming.

Rukia smiled brightly as she turned to Urahara.

"Mister Kisuke! We're going to need to borrow your training grounds!" she said happily.

The blonde man sighed.

It didn't seem like a good idea, but he couldn't find any good excuse to try to talk them out of it…

-o-

Hichigo watched as Rukia pulled herself out of her gigai. Setting it aside, she quickly took a battle stance.

Smiling, he prepared to do the same. Stepping out Ichigo's body, he took a hold of Zangetsu for the first time in days.

"Prepare yourself little soul reaper, I won't go easy on you." He declared.

"Shut up and fight." She said with a smirk.

Licking his lips with his blue-tongue, he took a battle stance.

Suddenly felt his head begin to pound. Clutching it tightly he felt the King begin to fight him for control inside his mind.

"Hichigo! What's wrong?" Rukia cried, worried.

"It's the King!" he hissed.

That idiot, he probably thought he was _fighting_ Rukia _for real_.

Breathing deeply, he sank to knees before collapsing forward.

-o-

'**Give me back my body!'** Ichigo screamed as his sword classed his hollow's sword.

'_**What the hell is your problem?'**_ the hollow questioned, irritated.

'**The deal is off! You were going to hurt Rukia!'**

'_**Ya stupid bastard. I wasn't gonna hurt her. I'm gonna train her!'**_

'**As if! Even if that were true, there is no way I'd ever let you raise your sword against Rukia! No matter what the circumstances!'**

'_**She's the one who asked ME to train her! She wants to become stronger.'**_

'**I don't care what she said she wants! I don't trust you with her! You're even crazier than I thought if you think I'd just allow this to happen!'**

Hichigo growled as he continued to fight off Ichigo.

Zangetsu was watching them spar with a bored look on his face. The bearded man needed to resume his training with Ichigo.

'_**I won't hurt her.'**_

'**I don't believe you!'**

'_**Why would I hurt her? I helped you save her! Why would I have saved her if my intentions were to harm her?'**_

Ichigo finally stopped fighting his inner hollow. He was out of breath and tired.

'**W-why should I trust you?'**

'_**I give you my word. I won't harm her. I am incapable of hurting the person I owe my very existence to.'**_

The hollow's words sunk in as Ichigo buried his sword in the ground in front of him. He cursed himself as he let go and allowed the hollow have control again.

'**I better not be wrong for trusting you.'** The substitute soul-reaper said as he felt his inner hollow leave their mind and return to his body.

-o-

Hichigo scoffed as the King let him go.

The hollow meant what he said.

He wouldn't hurt her.

He was the King's horse; and the King's horse was just as much a servant to the Ichigo as he was to_ her_.

And although Hichigo's loyalty did not always lie with the King, it was always linked with the Queen, with Rukia Kuchiki.

-o-

Good News: Only two more chapters left!

Bad News: I won't update till' Sunday!

Read, review, fav., and follow!

Thank you Hekka for reviewing! I totally agree with you! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint! hehe

~Lisa


	6. Training

Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo. *sighs dramatically*

**'Bold'** Ichigo's Thoughts.

_**'Bold Italics'**_ Hichigo's Thoughts.

-o-

Three days later.

Hichigo cackled loudly as he easily dodged another one of Rukia's attacks.

"You're gonna have to do **a hell** of a lot better than that to land a blow on me little soul reaper!"

Rukia muttered a string of curses under her breath as the hollow vanished from her view.

Her purple eyes scanned the area, trying to pinpoint the origin of his spiritual pressure, but with no luck.

He was leaking out his reiatsu everywhere. It was completely engulfing her, immobilizing and confusing her.

"What colorful language for a princess!" he mocked playfully, appearing right behind her.

-o-

Anticipating his move, she smiled as she swung her sword at him directly.

He surprised her when he easily caught her blade with one hand.

"You guessed my next move, good. Unfortunately, simply _knowing_ where I'm coming from isn't enough. You've got to be ready to **stop** me." He said with a wide smile.

His free hand came up to cut across her right cheek with his long black nails.

As soon as he cut her cheek, he disappeared from her view again, laughing loudly as she scrambled to try to find him.

Tonight's lesson was all about fighting an opponent with high spiritual energy.

Hichigo wasn't even using his sword. He was just using his spiritual energy to restrain and puzzle her, trying to teach her how to fight a stronger opponent from every angle. He was also trying to improve her speed. She was very good at doing flash step, but he wanted her to push her to go even _faster_.

"That makes three! Just two more and this little game will be over! To think that all you have to do is find me and cut me once! Just one time and you win this whole thing!" he teased as he circled her.

From the expression on her face, he guessed she had no idea where he was.

He had already cut her cheek, her shoulder, and her thigh. His next target was her back, and then he would finish it off by cutting her other cheek.

She had improved greatly in the past three days. She had also lasted hours dodging his attacks, but her skills were still nowhere near his.

He could tell she was getting tired, so he decided he would hurry and end tonight's lesson.

He made the cut on her back with ease, smiling to himself as he heard her low-hiss and saw the black soul reaper uniform tear. His claw nicked her sensitive flesh and opened it up, causing crimson blood to ooze out.

It was a light cut. All the cuts he gave her were. Simply artificial, enough to pierce the skin and sting, but hollow enough so that she could heal them and leave no scars.

He licked his lips with his blue-tongue at the sight of her exhausted state, breathing heavily, sweaty, dirty, and bleeding…

The last thought caused an involuntary shiver to go down his spine. (Just because he didn't want to kill her, didn't mean that the sight of her blood didn't make his mouth water and excite him!)

He prepared himself to go in for the last blow and smirked to himself when he saw her so unsuspecting… Just when he was about to dig his claw into her pretty little cheek, she moved away from him.

It was something _much_ faster than flash step.

He never sensed her behind him. Rukia's blade quickly cut his cheek.

-o-

"I win." She said triumphantly as she put away her sword.

He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. He didn't like losing…

He scowled at her momentarily before he smiled again and declared the long lesson over. He complemented her on her newly acquired speed and ability to locate him as he went back to Ichigo's human body. He also berated her over her mistakes, telling her where she had gone wrong, and what she could have done to end the lesson faster.

Rukia listened to all very intently, taking every word to heart as she sought to improve herself.

-o-

Hichigo made his way to Rukia's room.

They had both parted ways after training, but he wanted to check up on her to make sure she was okay.

Knocking lightly, he heard her velvety voice telling him to enter.

The hollow noticed she had showered for the night, and dressed in a white sleeping yukata that Kisuke Urahara had lent her.

She was sitting up in bed on her futon, healing her cuts with kido. She was healing the one on her back when he entered.

He took a seat on the floor next to her and watched her silently as she worked.

-o-

Rukia had healed the cut on her thigh and the one on her arm already, and now the only one she had left was the one on her cheek.

Hichigo was surprised when she took a break from healing her cuts to speak to him.

"Would you like me to heal yours?" she asked him nonchalantly.

This caused Hichigo to remember she had cut his cheek with her sword during training.

His mind protested no, but he found himself nodding his head yes. He'd do anything to stay with her, even for just a bit longer.

Rukia leaned forward and brought her small hands up to his face, running her fingers through the cut on his pale skin before beginning the process of healing it.

-o-

Hichigo leaned forward into her touch.

Her hands felt warm on his cold skin.

Her fingers were as small and as delicate as she was.

Her face was very focused as she worked, her eyebrows furrowed as she concentrated on his wound. Her amethyst eyes glued to the little cut on his cheek.

-o-

As simple as it was to heal him, Rukia wanted to be sure she did her best.

It was her job as a Kuchiki to do things right; because anything less than perfection would be an insult to her clan's name.

Her other hand had reached up to cup his chin, tilting his head down towards her. She was oblivious to anything else around her, all of her focus set on Hichigo.

-o-

Hichigo's skin tingled pleasantly at her soft touch and he watched as a blue light emanated from her hands as she healed him, getting rid of the scar perfectly.

-o-

When she finished, she pulled her hands away, smirking at him, admiring her own handy work.

She was really good at this!

She knew there was a reason why she received the highest marks in her class for healing spells!

-o-

Hichigo suddenly smiled mischievously as an idea popped into his wicked brain. "Would you allow me to return the favor, little soul reaper?" he questioned.

Rukia looked up at him quizzically. "You have the power to heal people?" she asked, amazed.

Hichigo chuckled. "Sort-of," he said, his yellow eyes dancing with mirth.

The petite soul reaper thought it over a bit before nodding her head yes.

-o-

As always, her natural curious nature got the best of her.

She wanted to see Hichigo's healing abilities.

She was not expecting for Hichigo to pick her up off the futon and place her in his lap.

She shrieked softly in protest, but Hichigo ignored her as he took a hold of her face and turned it so that he could he had a good view of her 'injured' cheek.

He analyzed it carefully, and Rukia stopped squirming.

She wondered his purpose was. Was he going to recite a spell? Maybe shoot out a hollow-beam from his eyes that would heal it? Did he even have to touch her at all? Would he be able to heal it with his mind?

She was broken out of her thoughts when she felt Hichigo lean down and _lick_ her wound.

He was lapping at the dried blood on her cheek. He ran his sharp fangs along the cut to draw out fresh blood. She could feel his blue-tongue against her skin, suckling the blood of her wound.

-o-

Rukia bit back a moan at the odd sensation.

'The dirty pervert!' she thought. 'Healing abilities my ass!'

She started to push him away just as he finished.

When he was done, he moved her to set her back down on her futon.

He smiled sinfully at her as he ran his pad of his thumb across her cheek, now free of any cut or scar.

-o-

Rukia blinked a couple of times before bringing her own hands up to touch the spot on her cheek where she was certain a cut had existed.

"Y-you licked me." She began.

She couldn't wrap her brain around what just happened.

Hichigo nodded his head. "My saliva has healing properties," he said, licking his lips with his blue-tongue, relishing the taste of her sweet blood on his lips.

Rukia was as red as a strawberry as she looked up at him.

Hichigo laughed at her discomfort. It was just so easy to embarrass her! And she looked so cute flustered!

He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Princess, just imagine what other things my tongue can do-" he cooed before he got up to leave for his own room.

-o-

The next morning Kisuke Urahara stepped out early to 'run some errands', leaving just Rukia and Hichigo.

She prepared a big banquet style breakfast, to thank Hichigo for training her.

But when she called him for breakfast, he didn't respond.

She called him a second time and third time.

Still, she got no answer.

Angrily, she marched to his room.

-o-

Hichigo was drying of his body with a towel as he stepped out of the shower.

Yawning, he walked out of the shower and back inside of his temporary bedroom.

His back was to the door as he continued to dry off his hair as he wondered what to wear for the day.

Having to pick out different human clothes everyday was such a hassle.

He was not expecting Rukia to burst through his door, yelling at him.

"Are you deaf stupid? I called you twice and-"

He turned his head to look at her.

He saw as her expression changed from: anger, to shock, and then to embarrassment

"You're n-naked." She finished with a squeak.

-o-

No matter how hard she tried, and no matter how many times her brain told her to look away, she didn't.

She _couldn't_.

His skin was pale, unlike Ichigo's sun-kissed skin… The rest of his body, was identical to, err, was Ichigo's body.

The muscles in his back were so defined, and his arms (which were above his head drying his hair) were toned and muscular, and his _butt_… She never knew a man's butt could so firm! Then there were his thick thighs, and long athletic legs.

So, she stood there at his doorway, openly gawking at Hichigo (who was in Ichigo's body), before he turned around to face her fully.

Catching her flustered look, he commented, "Like what you see little soul reaper?"

He smiled mischievously as he decided to flex his arms for her, not knowing that her gaze was focused on _another_ part of his anatomy…

After drooling over his pectorals and six-pack, her eyes were glued to his nether-region. Her cheeks flustered as she discovered the patch of white hair above his member. 'The carpet matches the drapes!' she thought in surprise.

His '_little zanpakuto_' was a lot _bigger_ then she expected, especially considering he was un-aroused… She gulped very loudly as she continued to look at it.

-o-

By this time, Hichigo had discovered what had her attention so engulfed.

For once he was completely speechless.

By her expression and curiosity; he didn't know whether he should cover 'it' up or invite her touch it.

Inside his mind, Ichigo was witnessing the entire scene. Hichigo could hear the King's mortified screams, chanting something about the universe hated him, and how he should just let Zangetsu to kill him because now, "his life was over".

After moments that seemed like hours, Rukia finally covered her eyes and spoke up.

However she spoke so fast Hichigo had a hard time understanding her.

"SorryToBargeInHichigo! IShouldHaveKnockedFirst! BreakfastIsReady! FreshFruit! ToastBiscutsEggsBaconGravySpicyPenis- AH! Sausage! AH! JustComeAndEatWheneverYou'reReady!" she said hurriedly as she ran out of the room, slamming the sliding-door shut behind her.

-o-

That night after training, Hichigo was surprised when Rukia burst into his room again, without knocking. (You'd think the little soul-reaper would have learned her lesson from the morning!)

"Hichigo! Come here!" she said excitedly.

The hollow-man looked down at the bubbly girl with a mixture of curiosity and skepticism.

He wasn't used to seeing her so… _happy_.

"What is it, soul reaper?" he snapped at her.

Either she didn't notice his cold tone, or she decided that she didn't care.

Her smile never faltered as she took him by the hand and began to drag him away, to an exit.

Hichigo noted that she was wearing a dark blue, form-fitting dress that came just above her knees.

He blinked as she took him to Urahara's front door, she let go of his hand to open the door.

She was pointing outside.

"Hichigo, it's raining!" she said, her voice full of enthusiasm.

White Ichigo couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"I can see that," he said dryly, taking in the sounds of the rainfall.

He was surprised when she began to tug at his hand once more.

"C'mon!" she said.

He looked up at her with confusion.

But, before he could stop her she had taken him out into the rain.

-o-

He immediately felt uncomfortable.

Ichigo and Zangetsu hated the rain…

Hichigo was surprised by the startling sensation of being rained on.

The sounds of the pitter-pater of the rain filled his ears as his body got wet.

It was a lot like taking a shower; only he was unable to control the amount of water, or the temperature of the water that was falling on him.

It was falling at a fast rate, and his human clothes were getting soaked.

He couldn't tell if he liked it or not, until he looked over and saw Rukia dancing and twirling beside him.

She had her eyes closed as she played in the rain...

The petite soul-reaper had her arms stretched over her head, reaching upwards towards the sky.

She was laughing, unaffected by anything else going on around her.

Hichigo couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips as he watched her.

He decided the rain wasn't so bad, if Rukia was around.

-o-

On the fifth night of their training, Hichigo was once again pushing Rukia beyond her limit.

"Come one little soul-reaper, is this really all ya got?" he taunted, disappointed.

This time, his sword was drawn.

His all white blade was clashing loudly against her pure white one.

He was keeping her on her toes, attacking her relentlessly; not giving her enough time to use any Kido spells on him.

-o-

Rukia let out a warrior's cry as she picked up her speed and charged him head on.

She would be damned if she gave up so easily!

"Ooo, you still have some spirit left!" Hichigo cheered, laughingly loudly as she came at him.

He dodged her with ease, bringing the hilt of his zanpakuto to hit her already wounded shoulder.

She whimpered in pain but wasted no time launching her own counter assault, using her sword to cut through his white kimono jacket.

-o-

He cackled loudly as he watched his torn jacket fall to the ground.

She was doing pretty good keeping up with him!

Sensing his distraction, Rukia used the hilt of her sword to strike up and hit his chin.

His head back was forced back from the powerful blow and she used the opportunity to jump away to safety.

Hichigo took a hold of his neck and jerked it forward, cracking it loudly, "You do know how to show a guy a good time!" he said maniacally as he attacked her once more.

They were going at each other with god-like speed. Normal human eyes would never even sense them or be able to see their moves.

As his sword clashed against hers, he spoke to her.

"Give it all ya've got! And I do mean all, don't you dare hold back! I swear if I sense you hesitate, I'll kill ya'." He said in his most serious tone.

He didn't mean it, but right now she didn't _know_ he didn't mean it.

He could practically hear her heart beating out of her chest. Her adrenaline was pumping out of control.

The spirits of their swords cried out each time they clashed together.

She was grunting as she began to attack him relentlessly, aiming to land a blow on him.

He cackled loudly as he watched her push herself further and further.

"That's it princess!" he encouraged, "Show me what ya can do! Show me all yer power!"

-o-

Rukia let out a scream of pain as she suddenly felt something taking over her.

She felt raw power engulf her. It coursing rapidly through her veins.

But something wasn't _right_.

Along with all of this power, she could feel her consciousness slipping!

-o-

Hichigo's chesire-cat smile fell from his face as the short soul reaper suddenly disappeared from his view.

Her spiritual pressure was gone as well.

What was going on? What just happened?

His answer came when Rukia reappeared in front of him.

Only it wasn't, _Rukia_.

Her skin was paler, with lavender hair and lilac eyes. Her outfit was short and white, held together in the front by a yellow sash. She was donning a large red cape and holding a new weapon at her side.

Hichigo knew who it was.

He recognized her from Rukia's drawings and description.

She was _Dark Rukia_.

His heart fluttered when she smiled deviously at him before raising her big red scythe in his direction, charging at him.

'_**Oh **__**SHIT!' **_he thought.

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

Cliffhangerrrrr! I'm so evil. * **muhahaha ***

So… only 1 Chapter left!

Currently, there is no lemon in the last chapter, _but if I get enough requests_, that may change, * hint, hint folks *

Read, review, fav., and follow!

**Thank you** to Nhn (loved your commets!), FinalReason, and Hekka for reviewing!

Also a big thanks to those who messaged me!

I appreciate all of your comments and opinions. (I'm already working on my next story, hehe.)

See ya soon!

~Lisa


	7. Farewell?

Aside from all my delusions, Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo, not me. :)

**'Bold'** Ichigo's Thoughts.

_**'Bold Italics'**_ Hichigo's Thoughts.

-o-

3 Hours Later.

Hichigo panted heavily as he dropped Zangetsu to the ground.

He was beyond worn out, on the verge of collapsing.

The pale hollow was bleeding badly.

His white uniform was completely ruined; cut, dirty, and stained with his own blood.

He was starting to get dizzy...

Looking around frantically, his yellow eyes fell on the petite soul reaper.

Relief engulfed him as he realized she had _finally_ reverted back and passed out.

He thought to himself that Rukia was an incredible woman in every way imaginable, both _her_ and _her hollow_.

The woman was injured too, but not **nearly** as injured as he was…

He smiled tiredly at her before reaching down to scoop her up in his arms, cradling her injured form.

He had to get her to Kisuke Urahara… He had to get her to the scientist so that he could save her.

-o-

Dark Rukia had given him the battle of a lifetime.

It had been difficult…

She was fighting to **kill** him, while he was fighting to survive and try to _stop _her from fighting him.

He hadn't wanted to injure her, which was part of the reason he was so badly beat up himself. (The other reason being that she had majorly _kicked _his ass.)

He didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't make her submit to him either!

He wasn't alpha hollow around Dark Rukia, she was just too powerful… and stubborn. An indomitable woman. Like Rukia was with Ichigo, only this _Rukia_ was much, much _deadlier_...

His vision blurred as he stumbled out the underground training facility.

As soon as he found Kisuke Urahara and handed Rukia over to him, he allowed himself to collapse from his wounds.

-o-

Hichigo awoke the next day, surprised that he was back in his temporary bedroom.

The sun was out and shining.

He had slept through the night.

Sitting up in bed, he moaned when his injuries bothered him.

He looked down and saw Ichigo's body bandaged up. All he wore was a pair of black sweat pants. Despite the discomfort he felt, his body wasn't feeling as terrible as he thought it would be.

Once he got himself up on his feet, he made his way to Rukia's room without any hesitation.

-o-

The hollow frowned as night fell.

She was still unconscious.

He was sitting Indian-style on the floor beside her bed, waiting for her to wake up.

He hadn't moved the whole day, not even when Kisuke Urahara offered to watch over her for a while so he could _"get some rest". _Of course, he had refused.

The King had nearly had a heart attack when he found out what happened to Rukia.

Hichigo could feel the king's heartache inside of their shared inner-world. It wasn't helping _his own_ guilt at all… Even Zangetsu seemed a little worried about the petite soul-reaper.

She was laying down on her futon, her long black uniform jacket covering her body like a blanket. She was bandaged up underneath, but not dressed. Kisuke Urahara had left her like so that he could get access to her bandages easier. (That or he was big pervert…)

When the little woman finally stirred, Hichigo thought his soul was going to jump out of his body from relief.

-o-

With a loud groan, Rukia finally opened her eyes.

"H-Hichigo." She said softly, her throat dry.

The hollow said nothing as he moved to give her water from a spoon. One of his hands held her back of her head so that she could be angled in a position to drink.

He repeated the action several times until she turned her head away as a signal for him to stop.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you." She apologized.

Hichigo shook his head and frowning, "No, It's all my fault, if I hadn't pushed you so far-"

Rukia shook her head, in spite of all the pain in her body, she sat up and hugged him.

She didn't care that in the process, her black jacket fell to her lap and exposed her state of undress to him.

"Please don't feel guilty. It's my fault I lost control. Thank you for stopping me." She said sincerely.

The hollow was stiff for a moment, before he wrapped his arms around her in return.

He was about to say her name when his head began to hurt and his vision went black.

-o-

Rukia felt Hichigo go slack in her hold. The hollow let out a cry of pain.

She felt worried as she pulled away to look at him.

"Hichigo! What's wrong?" she said fearfully, holding him by his forearms.

As she looked up at his eyes, she gasped in surprise when she found herself staring into familiar hazel orbs.

-o-

His transformation was instant, and she found herself being embraced by Ichigo.

He had buried his head into her neck.

Her hands reached up to touch his loud-orange hair, unbelievingly.

"I was so fucking scared, Rukia. Scared I might lose you." He said, holding her petite body close to his.

Rukia shook her head no.

"You fool… You know I'm tougher than that." She said playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"I swear I won't ever let him near you again-"

Rukia's dark eyebrows scrunched in confusion, "W-what? What are you saying?"

"This is all that hollow's doing! I won't ever let him hurt you again. Fuck my training with Zangetsu-"

Ichigo was surprised when he felt Rukia punch him in the stomach.

She hit an injury, so he quickly doubled over in pain.

"What the hell?" he said angrily.

"You idiot!" she said, her amethyst eyes glaring at him.

"It's not Hichigo's fault I transformed! That was my own doing! If anything he _saved_ me!"

Ichigo looked at her unbelievingly. He was about to scream at her in retaliation when he became suddenly aware her state of dress, err... undress.

He blushed madly at the realization, his eyes scanning over her body.

She was in her underwear.

More specifically, in the sexy matching white bra and panties with little _strawberries_ printed all over them. The ones his _inner-hollow _had bought for her. She was wearing them.

Rukia followed his gaze and let out a shriek of surprise. She quickly brought her jacket over her body to cover herself up.

Judging by Ichigo's reaction, she guessed he knew _from whom_ she had gotten her undergarments.

"What? They're really cute!" she defended, but it was a pitiful excuse.

She had accepted a gift from Ichigo's inner-hollow for Kami's-sake!

-o-

Ichigo was having a hard time thinking straight.

His head was spinning.

Having Rukia be hurt, knowing she was injured, and seeing her _half-naked… _It was making his blood rush to all the wrong places…

He thought back what she had said earlier.

"_It's not Hichigo's fault I transformed! If anything he saved me!"_

His eyes narrowed. She called him _**Hichigo**_. And it wasn't the first time either.

She had referred to him like that earlier too.

"Do you honestly trust that hollow?" he asked, the scowl returning to his face.

Rukia still had a light blush on her face as she nodded her head.

"I trust** Hichigo** the same as I trust you." She said confidently.

Ichigo felt something tug at his heart.

He felt pain to know that Rukia trusted his inner-monster like she trusted him, but at the same time, he felt relief that she was unafraid of him, unafraid of his _darkest_ side.

He sighed heavily.

"Very well, if that's true… I'll go finish my training with Zangetsu… Just, be careful around him, Rukia."

Rukia nodded her head.

Without another word, she watched as he transferred control back to Hichigo.

-o-

"_**Didn't I tell you there was nothing for ya to worry about, partner?"**_

"**Shut up you creep, I'm not in the mood."**

"_**Does it anger you, King? To think the little soul-reaper might feel something for me?"**_

"**I don't know what you're talking about… Besides, as if Rukia would ever feel something for a monster like you."**

Ichigo heard his inner-hollow laugh.

"_**You forget that I'm you! She accepts me for what I am. And besides, she doesn't see me as a monster… She even gave me name."**_

"**She felt pity for you! That's all!"**

"_**You keep telling yourself that King… Now you stay here and play with Zangetsu, while I go play with the little soul-reaper…"**_

"**You bastard! Stay away from her!"**

-o-

Although Rukia lost a day of training because of her injuries, she still completed her training the next two nights.

In the end, she felt stronger and more in control of her power then she had ever felt before.

And she owed it all to Ichigo's hollow, Hichigo.

If she continued to improve and fight the way he had taught her, she had no doubt she would be able to reach bankai soon…

She smiled as she took a long, warm bath to soothe her aching muscles.

After she finished, she would go thank him for training her.

Next, she thought of Ichigo. It had been over two weeks now… The last time she had spoken to him he told her that his training with Zangetsu was almost complete, and that he would be returning soon.

During her bath, her mind wandered back and forth between Hichigo and Ichigo.

Although they were two completely different people, at the core, they were part of the same being. They were two sides of the same coin.

At least, that's how she thought of them...

It was the only way she could justify her feelings for Hichigo.

It almost felt like she was _cheating_ on Ichigo. But that was ridiculous.

Despite the fact she had been **in love** with him for a long time now... they were still just friends.

Ichigo Kurosaki didn't see her as anything more than his fighting companion…

-o-

She slid the door to Hichigo's room open quietly.

In case he was already asleep, she didn't want to disturb him.

She was surprised to see the outer doors opened wide, illuminating the entire room with moonlight.

Hichigo was kneeled in the center of the room, calmly and unmoving; thinking to himself.

Rukia had never seen the Ichigo's inner hollow look so melancholy before.

It was strange… She pressed her cheek up against the wood of the doorway frame as she silently watched him.

-o-

Of course, he had sensed her presence the moment she arrived, and he knew she had been standing there a while.

But he stayed silent, allowing her to think he hadn't noticed her.

Being in her company, that was enough…

"Hey." He said as he finally turned to look at her.

She was leaning against the doorway, blushing like a child, embarrassed that she had been caught staring at him.

Since he had acknowledged her, she stepped inside the room, sliding the door closed behind her.

"Thank you," she began sheepishly, "-for the training I mean… it really helped."

His serious face disappeared and he smiled at her from ear-to-ear.

He stood to face her and she began to walk towards him.

It seemed his smile was contagious because she smiled back at him.

Then he heard the King's voice.

'**It's time for me to take back control.'** Ichigo said sternly as he began the change of power.

-o-

Hichigo fell to his knees and held his head tightly.

'_**No! Just a little while longer!'**_ he found himself pleading internally.

'**We had a deal Hichigo. My training is complete.'**

For a moment, the hollow thought about fighting him, before letting go.

Hichigo resigned himself as he began to lose control.

Externally he smiled widely, but internally it felt as though his non-existent heart was breaking.

Losing control wouldn't be so hard to take if it wasn't for _her_.

To think of all the things he could have accomplished if he had just had a bit more _time_…

-o-

"Hichigo! Are you alright?" Rukia asked as she ran to his side and kneeled beside him.

The hollow caught her off guard by grabbing her in his arms and pulling her into a tight embrace.

His smile disappeared as he trembled and held her tighter.

"I'm afraid our time together had come to an end." He whispered sadly.

-o-

'**Let her go damn it! Why are you doing this?'** Ichigo asked him.

White Ichigo mentally rolled his eyes at the human he shared a mind with.

Was the king really so dense?

'**Because I'm you. I'm your rawest instincts. Everything you feel and want in life, I feel and desire it ten times more-"**

Ichigo's brown eyes widened in surprise as he realized what his hollow meant before he even finished the statement.

'_**-And that includes her...'**_

-o-

Rukia pulled away from his embrace to look up at Hichigo.

She knew what he meant.

Ichigo must have finished his training...

She felt conflicted… She was ecstatic to know that Ichigo was coming back, but a part of her couldn't help but feel sad to know that her companion of two weeks would have to go away because of it. She attempted to hide her sorrow and smiled at him.

Hichigo chuckled lowly at her smile and wiped the stray tear that fell from her big amethyst eyes.

Once the tear was gone, he cupped her chin gently.

"I need something to remember you by-" he whispered huskily, leaning in closer to her.

Rukia's breath hitched in her throat as his free hand crept up to hold the back of her head.

He was holding her so _tenderly_. As if she was the most precious thing in the world to him…

"-It's the only way I'll be able to pass the time in that side-ways world." He finished before he pulled her face up to crash his lips against his in a scorching kiss.

Their lips fit together perfectly… Like they were made for each other.

Rukia found herself returning the kiss with as much fervor as him, opening her mouth to invite in his blue demon-tongue to dance with hers.

It felt as though he were ravishing her completely with his kiss!

It was incredible!

Her hands reached out to twist her fingers in his white hair, trying to pull him closer to her.

-o-

Hichigo was making the best of his final moments as he felt the last of his control fading.

Ichigo was fighting back for control even **harder** as he watched his inner hollow kiss Rukia.

Finally, the hollow-man pulled away to stare down at her through his own eyes one last time.

After the stunt he had just pulled, he doubted the king would ever let him out again…

"_**Rukia**_-" he said tenderly, speaking her name out-loud for the first time, "-_**My Queen**_."

His control slipped away as he finished speaking.

-o-

Rukia resisted the urge to call out Hichigo's name as he made the switch with Ichigo.

Her eyes were full of unshed tears and she was blushing madly.

She looked down at the floor as Ichigo returned.

She was ashamed.

Did Ichigo know she had just done with his inner-hollow?

Did he know she had enjoyed it?

Would he hate her for it?

Were her lips swollen?

Was she blushing?

Would it be written on her forehead that her _first kiss _had been with the hollow of the man she was love with?

She bit her bottom lip as she heard Ichigo curse loudly.

She wanted to shrink away and hide herself when she saw him punch a hole through the wooden floor angrily.

Was he _that_ repulsed by her?

Hesitantly, she lifted her head to stare at him, mentally preparing herself for his hatred.

She wasn't ready for what she saw.

Oh he was angry all right, but Rukia knew that look. She knew what it meant.

_Jealousy._

She hadn't been expecting _that_!

She felt her heart swell with joy.

That meant Ichigo had feelings for her!

Before she could open her mouth to confess her true feelings for him, Ichigo spoke.

"God damn that **Hichigo**! I swear I'll kill em' next time I see him!" he said angrily.

Rukia couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face.

Ichigo's ears were turning red he was so angry!

"That stupid hollow! I was supposed to kiss you** first**!" he declared.

It was Rukia's turn to become red now, from embarrassment.

She was so flustered; she couldn't defend herself when the hotheaded, orange-haired man pounced on her.

He pinned her beneath him on the cool wooden floor with ease.

Before she could protest, he brought his lips down to hers in a passionate kiss.

Any words she had quickly turned into moans as she melted in his hold. Her mind was reduced to putty as the man she loved kissed her.

When they finally pulled away from each other from lack of oxygen, she was surprised to see him scowling intently at her.

"You're mine goddamnit! You got that you little midget?"

Rukia felt her face turning red again, but this time from_ anger._

"W-why you arrogant-"

He silenced her with another heated kiss.

"I'm in love with you, Rukia Kuchiki." He declared boldly as he pulled away from her again.

Rukia smiled but rolled her eyes at him.

"Baka!"

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

I know what you're all thinking! _Where is the lemon? You lied to us, you crazy b*tch!_

Now, before you stone me to death, it's coming! Honest!

I just wanted to dedicate it its own separate chapter is all…

I shall post it tomorrow! Scout's honor! (Never mind that I was never a scout…)

Read, fav., review, and follow!

**Hekka**! Thank you for your review, and about your question, I don't think Rukia (having grown up the times she did) has much (if any) knowledge about the male anatomy, but I do think she _would_ gawk at a naked man simply out of curiosity and shock. Lol :)

**yagami rin**, the lemon is coming! And I'm sorry I didn't write the fight scene between Hichigo and Dark Rukia… -_- I just thought it'd be too embarrassing to Hichigo to write about him getting his ass kicked! ;)

**RoXas Obivion Oathkeeper, **the morning scene was my favorite part too! Haha! I'm sad it's ending myself; I've really enjoyed writing this story. So… there will be _one_ more chapter! :D

Also thank you to all the lovely peoples that sent me messages!

*Also, I'm already working on some new stories!* Including one (IchixRuki) that's almost finished/ready to be posted. I'll have more details in the last chapter!

~Lisa


	8. Ichigo's Inner-world

Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo, not I.

*Random Note* So is anyone else's mind blown away by the new Bleach Manga chapters? Cuz mine sure is! I can't stand waiting! My only disappointment is the lack of Rukia, but oh well. -_-

If you don't like lemons, just pretend that last chapter was the last chapter and do not read any further!

**Here is the chapter _leading up_ to the HichixRuki lemon! **

*bwahahaha!*

-o-

**'Bold'** Ichigo.

_**'Bold Italics'**_ Hichigo.

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

Four Months Later.

Four months since Rukia had last seen Hichigo…

-o-

The petite soul-reaper groaned as she sat up. _Her head was throbbing!_

Rukia rubbed her eyeballs as she tried to adjust to the light.

She carefully eyed around the unfamiliar setting.

_Just here the hell was she?_

She felt panic engulf her as she realized she had no clue where she was. To make things worse, she had _no idea_ how she had even gotten to her current location in the first place!

The sky above her was vast and dark, covered in grey clouds that appeared to be going the wrong way. It was also raining heavily.

She could see the rain falling, but she couldn't feel it on her skin. Looking down, her clothes were completely soaked, but she couldn't feel the water on her body.

She was sitting on top of a large dark-blue/black building.

But why were all the buildings surrounding her, fallen over?

Everything seemed out-of-place.

The whole place was dizzying, and not helping her scattered thoughts at all.

She tried to remember the series of events that led her to this point…

-o-

After Ichigo returned from his training with Zangetstu, he confessed his love to her, and they had begun dating...

Although they cared about each other deeply, they were still trying to adjust to being a "_couple"_.

There were many complications; her status in the soul society, his life in the world of the living, her family *cough* older brother *cough *, their age difference…

And they still hadn't addressed the, "I'm dead and you're alive" thing…

But, there were also many things that kept them together, including their unbreakable bond (not just the amazing make-up sex, although Rukia agreed that was a huge bonus…).

-o-

The last thing Rukia remembered was getting into a fight with Ichigo after they returned from patrolling Karakura town.

She didn't even remember what had caused the fight, only that it had been something _stupid_.

'_Probably Ichigo's fault…' _she thought dryly to herself.

They had yelled and hurled insults at each other (like normal).

She had kicked him in the shin, and he had broken a lamp in his room (also normal).

Neither had admitted they were wrong (normal).

And neither had apologized (still normal).

She had gone to sleep in his bed, but he had left to go sleep on the couch (norm- wait? What? No! _Not_ _normal_!).

She had cried herself to sleep because of it, but had made no attempt to go get Ichigo from downstairs.

So… Maybe she was asleep? Could it be possible she was just dreaming?

Standing up on wobbly legs, Rukia analyzed all possible directions before she shrugged her shoulders and began walking.

She had to find a way out, or at least, try to entertain herself until she work up from her _weird_ dream.

-o-

The raven-haired soul-reaper walked along on the seemingly endless buildings until she finally saw the figure of a man in the distance.

Finally! She found someone! Maybe this person from her dream could help her figure out what was going on.

As she approached him, she discovered it was an attractive man who appeared to be in his early forties.

He was donning a long black coat, sunglasses, long curly hair, and a beard.

Still, the oddest thing about him was that he was standing on a long silver pole… _How was he balancing himself anyways?_

"Umm, hello there… Do you have any idea what's going on here?" she questioned.

"Welcome, Rukia Kuchiki." He said calmly.

"E-excuse me, but how do you now my name?" she asked her dream-apparition suspiciously.

"I know more than you think, child. You are in Ichigo's inner-world." He explained. His voice was deep and soothing.

Rukia's eyebrows rose in disbelief.

"But that's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible when it comes to Ichigo. After your fight, your separated spirits called out to each other. The desire of your soul to be with him, combined with his _unusual_ powers have brought you here."

"W-Why?" she asked.

-o-

Zangetsu looked down at her.

He stared at the girl Ichigo and Hichigo had so desperately fallen in love with.

Her clothes were wet, her hair was sticking to her face, and her big violet eyes were filled with uncertainty and curiosity.

She was truly beautiful…

"To stop the rain." He explained, the whisper of a smile appearing on the corner of his lips.

-o-

Rukia remained confused as she tried to understand his words.

She was inside of Ichigo's world?

Then that made this man… Zangetsu…

_So, that meant-_

"Is Hichigo here?" she blurted out.

Zangetsu hid his smirk and nodded his head.

He extended his hand to point to his left.

"If you keep along that path, you will find him… or he will find you." He said cryptically.

Rukia nodded her head at his words before bowing to Ichigo's mentor in respect. When she straightened herself up, she noticed he had vanished.

She didn't give it a second thought as she took off in the direction of Hichigo.

-o-

Hichigo ran tirelessly through the rain.

Rain had started to fall ever since the King had provoked a silly fight with the little soul reaper they both loved.

But now that she was here, inside Ichigo's inner-world.

Hichigo had the feeling that the rain would soon stop.

He sensed her.

He sensed her the moment she had arrived.

It appeared Zangetsu had already gotten to her, but it seemed that the King was still oblivious to her presence.

But the hollow didn't care about Ichigo or Zangetsu at the moment. In fact, they were the farthest things from his mind.

All he knew was that Rukia was here. He didn't know _why_ or _how_, all he knew was that he had to find her!

Watching her though the King's eyes wouldn't do this time.

He had to see her with his own eyes, kiss her with his own lips, hold her with his own arms...

When he finally spotted her in the distance, he used his god-like speed to reach her.

-o-

Rukia hadn't even begun to sense his spiritual pressure when the pale hollow suddenly appeared in front of her.

Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him.

The hollow laughed loudly, picking her up and spinning her around in his arms.

Rukia laughed too. She realized how much she had missed the sound of his devious laugh.

Then, he kissed her cheek softly.

"Hi." The soul-reaper said sheepishly when he finally set her down on her feet. He wrapped his arms around her waist securely.

The hollow chuckled again. _**"Four months… Four months without seeing me and all ya can think to say is 'hi'?"**_ he teased.

Rukia reached up to kiss his lips, silencing him.

-o-

"I missed you, Hichigo." The petite girl said, reaching up to touch his white hair after he reluctantly set her down.

He smiled at her genuinely, feeling his soul soar.

How long had it been since he last heard her speak to him directly?

"_**I know, my Queen…" **_he said simply.

Leaning down, he kissed her again.

-o-

Rukia noted the way Hichigo's mischievous yellow eyes sparkled.

She smirked to herself.

Was this the dangerous hollow everyone feared? The powerful and ruthless killer? Ichigo's source of greatest power that brought enemies down with one swing of his zanpakuto?

Surely it was not the same man standing in front of her, smiling at her like a lovesick-puppy.

She placed her head on his chest, happy to be with him once more.

-o-

Hichigo tucked her head under his chin, holding her like he had only dreamed of the past four months.

He closed his eyes, taking in her soothing scent. It was just the same as he remembered, no, it was better.

She smelled like sweet lavender and fresh lilacs.

He allowed himself to hold her for several minutes, wanting to make up for lost time.

He finally broke the silence when he said, "Come on, let's get ya out of this rain."

Rukia just nodded her head and took his hand.

She trusted him.

-o-

Hichigo opened up the door to one of the sideways buildings.

Picking up Rukia with ease, he held her closely before jumping down inside.

-o-

When Hichigo set her down, Rukia looked around the building with wonder.

Rukia's curious nature got the best of her and she began to explore.

She started to walk around.

The inside of the building was lit, but it was completely bare.

The floors were white and clean, and the walls were grey.

It looked like there were dozens, if not hundreds of rooms, but they all seemed empty.

She was so lost in thought she didn't think much of Hichigo's presence behind her.

She was completely oblivious to his proximity until he gently shoved her up against the wall.

His muscled chest was pressed up against her back, trapping her between him and the wall.

Rukia blushed and tilted her head to look behind her at him.

"H-Hichigo! What do you think you're doing!"

The hollow hushed her protests by crashing his lips down on her hers.

-o-

When Rukia tried to pull away from the kiss, he deepened it.

It was time to show his little soul-reaper how much he'd _needed_ her the past four months.

He couldn't get enough of her supple lips. The hollow took his time nipping and sucking them.

-o-

This kiss was completely unlike the sweet tender kisses they had shared earlier…

Rukia moaned against his mouth, sending a shiver down Hichigo's spine.

His blue tongue played with hers. As both appendages fought for dominance, his desire for her grew and grew. _She intoxicated him. _

His cold hands roamed down her body, her body still wet from the rain.

-o-

Rukia shivered under his touch.

_Was he trying to seduce her?_

Her question was somewhat answered when Hichigo started to rip away her clothing.

Her black kimono jacket and white undershirt were left in shreds on the floor. She attempted to smack his hands away when he started to undo the ties of her pants, but he was stronger than her.

He flipped her around so that her back was pressed up against the grey wall.

"Hichigo! Slow down a minute!" she shrieked out when he succeeded in getting off her pants. The black material pooled down at her ankles.

Now all she was wearing were her white panties and white bandages covering her breasts.

-o-

The hollow dropped to his knees in front of her, his pale hands on her hips, gripping them securely and keeping her in place.

He raised an eyebrow at her skeptically.

"_**What does it look like I'm doing? I'm showing ya how much I missed my Queen.**_" he purred innocently.

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

I'm SO sorry for the wait you guys!

I had some issues come up (my e-mail was hacked!), but everything is fine now… I'm ready to keep writing and updating!

This story is soooo close to the end!

The next chapter is the long awaited lemon (this time for-real for-real!). Lol

A super big thanks to: Mdizzle181, Mistemptress, and lcbeastly for reviewing!

All of the reviews and messages you guys send are what encourages me to keep writing!

Take care,

~Lisa


	9. Together

Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo.

Do not read this chapter if lemons offend you.

If they do, then you must close your eyes, scream frantically, and run away in terror. Quickly!

You've been warned!

HichixRuki

-o-

**'Bold'** Ichigo.

_**'Bold Italics'**_ Hichigo.

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

Hichigo's hand reached out to cup her mound, making her gasp sharply.

He smirked lecherously at her reaction.

The hollow began to rub his fingers experimentally against her through her panties, enjoying every little sound that filled his ears.

"Stop-stop that Hi-ichigo!" she half-scolded, half groaned.

Her small hands tried to pry him off her.

-o-

Hicihgo was too preoccupied in feeling her wetness to really listen to her.

She was soaking through her panties, and it wasn't from the rain!

"_**Hmm? Were ya saying something little-one?" **_he asked.

-o-

"Ah! You're being too hasty!" Rukia moaned in response.

Her pleas fell on deaf ears. Hichigo pulled down her white panties and tore them from her body. His hands moved her feet to spread her legs apart even further.

Her womanhood was revealed to his wicked gaze.

His licked his lips at the sight. The scent emanated from her heat was mouthwatering.

-o-

Rukia cursed at him. _Hichigo was so damn persistent, and demanding._

His clawed hands reached out to spread apart her folds, drawing his face closer to her heat.

Rukia could feel the small bundle of nerves in her nether-region twitching in excitement and anticipation.

He blew cool air at her.

Rukia jumped up beneath his sturdy hold, and her hands shot up to cover the scream that threatened to escape her lips, muffling it.

"_**Whats wrong Queen? Go ahead and scream. I know you like it, I've seen the dirty faces you make while the king pleasures ya, I know the kind of woman ya really are-" **_he said.

Rukia huffed at him and covered up her womanhood with her hands and glared at him.

She wasn't expecting him to look up at her with a pitiful, longing look.

"_**Do you have any idea what that's like? To watch the King have his way with you? I love ya! You're MY Queen too!" **_he pleaded almost pathetically.

Rukia gasped at his declaration of love.

He trailed kisses down the insides of her thighs, making her quiver.

Biting her bottom lip, she slowly nodded her head. Rukia allowed Hichigo to pry her hands apart, uncovering herself.

A small grin graced the hollow's lips before he dove his head in-between her legs.

-o-

The short soul reaper didn't attempt to mask her screams this time.

Taking a firm grip on his white hair, she pulled at it, drawing him closer to her when he nipped at her sensitive skin.

When she looked down, she could see his actions clearly.

It was so lewd… His long, blue-tongue darting in and out of her while his fingers rubbed fast circles against her clit.

He was lapping up her juices greedily, which were spilling out of like a river.

Rukia was panting heavily, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes as he continued to tongue-fuck her.

It felt so good; he was going so deep inside her...

Just when she thought it couldn't get any better, he replaced his tongue with two lengthy fingers.

He penetrated her tight hole, pumping in and out of her at a fast rate, before adding two more fingers.

He sucked on her clit while his fingers pounded into her, making her buck her hips against his face.

Hichigo pulled his face away, but kept his fingers inside of her as he stood swiftly, his lips crashing against her in a passionate kiss.

Rukia moaned in pleasure, she tasted herself inside his mouth. To her surprise, it turned her on even more.

What finally pushed her over the edge was when he scissored his fingers inside of her.

-o-

Hichigo smirked proudly when Rukia cried out _his_ name and her muscles contracted around _his _hand.

Rukia felt her bones turn into jelly when he slid his hand out from inside her.

-o-

Rukia glided down the wall to the floor into a sitting position in front of Hichigo.

Her eyes closed and she was breathing heavily, trying to come off the high of her orgasm.

Meanwhile, Hichigo was busy removing his wet clothing. He quickly got rid of his shoes, socks, pants, and white kimono jacket. His white inner shirt was surprisingly dry, so he laid that down on the ground behind him, extending it out like a makeshift blanket.

He reached out to grab a hold of Rukia and pulled her into his lap, before carefully taking off her shoes and socks.

The petite soul-reaper let out a satisfied sigh and placed her head to rest against his bare chest.

She was almost as nude as him, but her breasts and torso remained covered by white bandages, a fact that Hichigo planned to change very soon…

-o-

Rukia was beginning to fall asleep in Hichigo's protective hold when the sounds of bandages tearing made her open her eyes.

Looking down, she saw the bandages covering her breasts fall.

Her small, but perky breasts bounced up as they were released from their confinements.

She could feel the hollow's gaze on her body. It was confirmed when she glanced up to see his yellow eyes staring at her lustfully and hungrily.

She unconsciously gulped at the look on his face, her hands reaching up to cover her chest out of instinct.

-o-

Hichigo chuckled at her embarrassment.

"_**My Queen, there's nothing for ya to be shy 'bout." **_he teased, removing her hands from her breasts.

Rukia blushed and shook her head, "B-but, they're so small-"

She gasped loudly when his hands reached out to cup her breasts. Her nipples became hard under his touch.

"_**They're perfect." **_He said as he squeezed the soft mounds gently with his rough calloused hands.

Rukia's closed her eyes, letting out a soft whimper.

"_**Yer so fucking beautiful…" **_he said seriously, marveling at the way her breasts fit in his hands so seamlessly.

He dipped his head down to take one nipple in mouth, sucking on it and biting down on it. His hand massaged and kneaded her neglected breast.

-o

Rukia moaned, her breasts were one of the most sensitive spots on her body!

She instinctively started to grind against him just as he switched breasts.

He growled in approval, biting down harder on her pink nipple, making her scream out in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"H-Hichigo, please-" she breathed, grinding against him more firmly. His lips and hands released her chest.

"_**Hmm? What is it my Queen?" **_he asked as he laid her body down.

"OH! Stop teasing me Hichi!" she begged, whimpering at the loss of his warmth.

-o-

Rukia was lying on his white shirt on the ground.

"_**But if you don't tell me what it is you want, how can I give it to you?" **_he purred mockingly.

Rukia let out a defeated sigh, tears filling her violet eyes out of sheer frustration. Taking a firm hold of his hand, she guided her down to her soaked womanhood. Heat was emanating from it like a fire.

"I n-need you inside me!" she said shamelessly, crying out when he stroked her swollen clit with his pale hand.

It was all the invitation the hollow needed.

In the blink of an eye, he had spread apart her legs and positioned himself between them. Before taking the plunge inside her, he looked up at her face.

She was holding her breath, biting her lip in anticipation. She was looking down at his hardened member, which was barely touching her opening. There was pure lust in her cerulean eyes.

"_**I-I won't be gentle-" **_he said to her, but his voice was wavering, and his tone was unconvincing.

Rukia said nothing, and instead thrust her hips up to sheath his member inside her.

-o-

Hichigo groaned loudly at the unexpected contact while Rukia let out a cry of relief. Instinctively, he pushed himself deeper, but then, he paused.

The hollow couldn't believe it…. After dreaming about it for so long… After watching Ichigo take her time after time, it was finally _his_ turn! He was actually inside her!

He couldn't begin to describe the blissful sensation. It was better than he had ever hoped! It was incredible…

-o-

Rukia cried out happily as Hichigo's dick delve completely inside her.

It hurt, just like it always hurt initially when Ichigo made love to her. He was too big for her petite body, but it felt astonishing at the same time.

She felt whole. The masochist in her welcomed the pain, knowing that ecstasy would soon take its place.

-o-

After moments that seemed like an eternity, Hichigo began to move inside her.

Rukia noted that he was not true to his word; he was being gentle with her after all, as if he was too afraid to go fast out of fear that he would hurt her.

-o-

Hichigo shoved himself inside her rhythmically at a slow pace.

He brought his pale hand down to caress her cheek. She nuzzled his hand.

Rukia smiled at his appearance, his normally mischievous pale face was almost frowning and his features scrunched up in pleasure as he made love to her.

The small soul reaper knew she would have to convince him that 'his Queen' wasn't as fragile as she looked.

-o-

The hollow was lost in the feeling of being inside the woman he loved.

It was a snug fit, but it felt so perfect to him… Her body was hot and wet and tight and… It was almost too much for him to handle, and he knew if he wasn't careful, he could end up hurting her.

-o-

Taking a hold of the hand that was on her cheek, Rukia grabbed a hold of his fingers and brought them inside her mouth.

-o-

The hollow gasped as his lover began to suck on his long fingers and move her hips up to meet his thrusts.

Hichigo groaned as he watched her intently with lecherous yellow irises, her dirty actions turning him on even more as he started to dive faster inside her.

-o-

Rukia responded by sucking his fingers harder, one of her own hands reaching down to stroke her clitoris as he began to fuck her with more force.

Her eyes shut as the hollow hit a particularly sensitive part inside her.

She brought her liquid covered fingers up to his lips.

His blue tongue shot out instantly and took her small fingers inside his mouth, sucking her honey-coated digits profusely.

Rukia cried out in pleasure as Hichigo continued to rock against her, his speed increasing with every encouraging moan she made.

"A-Ahh! I'm so close!" she cried out, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"_**H-holy hell-RUKIA!" **_He cried out as his balls tightened. With one last stroke, he dove himself as far inside her as he could, releasing his white seed into her womb.

The action triggered her own release and Rukia cried out his name as her muscles tightened and contracted around his member as he spilled his hot semen inside her.

Hichigo panted heavily as he struggled to think straight again. Pulling his flaccid penis out from inside her, he watched as their combined fluids gushed out of her. He growled lowly at the erotic sight, collapsing on the ground beside her.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to press his lips softly against hers.

Rukia smiled in response, placing her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around his torso.

"I love you Hichigo." She said happily.

"_**Same here, Rukia."**_ The hollow said with a wide grin, enjoying the feel of having her in his arms.

In the back of his mind, he knew that she would have to leave soon… He wanted to spend their last few moments together in each other's embrace and in peace.

He only hoped that the King would let him out every once-in-a-while to be with her, or that she could somehow find a way to come see him more often… But all those thoughts could wait until another time.

All that matter was that he had he had his Queen by his side.

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

So what did you guys think? Not too bad for meh first lemon, eh?

Thank you to Merikatori for reviewing! I'm so happy that you like my characterization of Hichigo! *dies of joy*

Well… Should this be the last chapter, or would you like me to add one more bonus chapter with Ichigo?

I'm sorta thinkin' bout a little IchixRukixHichi action….

But I'll only do it if you guys want it!

Write a review or send me a message!

If I get enough requests by Tuesday the 18th, I'll do it, and if not, I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! ^_^

Be on the look out for more of my stories in the future!

~Lisa


	10. The Last Chapter

Bleach belongs to the super-talented Tite Kubo.

Here by request!

THE LAST CHAPTER!

HichixRukixIchi

Warning:_ Threesome. _*le gasp *

-o-

**'Bold'** Ichigo.

_**'Bold Italics'**_ Hichigo.

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

Ichigo Kurosaki continued his pursuit inside of his inner-world.

He was frantically searching for his "midget" girlfriend.

He rummaged the strange sideways-world from top to bottom, but he couldn't find her anywhere!

Zangetsu claimed he hadn't seen her, but for some reason Ichigo didn't believe him…

He only prayed that he would find her before _Hichigo_ did.

-o-

Hichigo was contently holding his petite Queen in his arms.

Rukia giggled with happiness and began to place kisses on his bare chest.

There were several more minutes of pleasant silence before the woman spoke up.

"Hichigo, let's do it again…" she suggested with hopeful amethyst eyes.

The hollow sat up abruptly, bringing her up with him.

"_**W-What?" **_he choked out, staring at her unbelievingly. _This woman was insatiable! _

Her cheeks stained red with embarrassment. Rukia bit her bottom lip and pulled away from his hold.

"Please Hichi… I want to be with you again…" she repeated, a little more desperately this time.

*LEMON*

-o-

The dumfounded hollow watched Rukia crawl into his lap, straddling him.

Her small hands reached down to stroke his member.

In just a few moments, he was hard as a rock again...

-o-

Rukia leaned forward and kissed his pale neck, smirking against his skin when she felt him grow hard beneath her skilled fingers.

The hollow growled with lust as he felt himself coming-apart under her grasp.

"_**Get on all fours," **_he instructed softly.

Rukia nodded her head.

Removing herself from his lap, she positioned herself in front of him on her hands and knees.

Hichigo's mouth watered at the sight of her swollen pink nether-regions.

In mere seconds he was behind her, ready to mount her.

He slid his tip inside of her slowly.

Rukia hissed at the sensation, and Hichigo took the opportunity to swiftly sink himself inside her tightness once more.

-o-

Every part of her that Hichigo touched felt like it was on fire.

It felt like an incredible heat filled her.

_Pure heat._

The hollow set a fast pace, making Rukia cry out in bliss.

She could feel him all the way in her stomach.

"Yes! H-hichi-go! Harder!" she beseeched, pushing her hips back against him.

-o-

Hichigo took a firm hold of her short black hair and pulled it back.

Rukia to put her arms down on the ground to support herself up on her hands.

He leaned over her body and tilted her head to the side.

He crashed his lips down on hers before he continued to buck against her at a savage speed.

The petite soul-reaper came not too long after, but it did not deter Hichigo, nor did it slow him down. It only served to boost his ego as he slid in and out of her slick passage.

The hollow growled as he began to feel his own release approaching.

But his ecstasy was cut short by the sound of the angry King.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" **Ichigo screamed.

-o-

Hichigo snorted as he looked up at the furious orange-haired soul-reaper.

Ichigo was seething.

Rukia only moaned out in response, the strength in her arms failing as her head fell forward on Hichigo's discarded white shirt.

"_**What does it look like I'm doin'?" **_the hollow said bluntly, never-ceasing his thrusting or even pausing his actions.

Hichigo suddenly gripped Rukia's hips possessively.

-o-

Ichigo looked at the scene in front of him with a mixture of disbelief and anger.

Hichigo was having his way with _HIS_ woman!

The substitute soul-reaper looked down at Rukia.

She was moaning sensually as his inner-hollow fucked her.

Her beautiful nude body flushed pink by their actions.

Ichigo felt his body responding, his dick growing stiff despite the emotions of betrayal he was feeling.

"**S-Stop it!" **he demanded, his voice shaky.

-o-

The hollow rolled his eyes at the King's request.

"_**Now what kind of idiot would stop fucking this delicious little kitten?"**_

Ichigo's command did not have the desired effect on the hollow. Instead of hindering him, Hichigo only doubled his efforts, pumping in and out of Rukia at a faster rate.

Rukia cried out, burying her head into Hichigo's shirt. She bit down hard on the white material to keep like screaming out.

Ichigo mistook that as a sign that she was being hurt.

"**B-be more gentle with her! She's delicate!" **the human pleaded to his pale counter-part.

"_**Delicate? She LOVES it rough! Don't cha' Queen?" **_the hollow argued, his hand reaching forward to rub her clit.

"AH! Y-ES!" Rukia screamed, arching her back, drool sliding down her chin.

As Hichigo slammed himself back inside her. Rukia clenched her eyes closed.

"**You're hurting her!" **Ichigo all but whimpered as his pants began to feel uncomfortably tight and constricting around his stiff member.

"_**Is that right Queen? Am I hurting ya?" **_the hollow asked, his voice full of mirth and sarcasm.

When Rukia only moaned and did not respond immediately, he brought his palm down to smack her ass as he continued to pump in and out of her.

"N-noo Hichi!" the petite woman shrieked.

Hichigo lovingly stroked the red handprint he had just created on her ass.

"_**Do ya want me to stop?" **_he asked as he felt her shudder under his touch. To prove his point he stopped moving, staying still inside her.

"NO! G-ive me m-more! More!" she cried out desperately.

Hichigo complied happily, bringing of his hand down to spank her ass with a powerful 'SMACK'.

Rukia cried out and he repeated the action again and again until tears of pain and pleasure spilled out of her large doe eyes.

"**You're being too rough!" **Ichigo protested.

"_**Too Rough? Let me show you just how resilient our little Queen is!" **_Hichigo said proudly.

He pulled out from her and Rukia fell forward from exhaustion.

Instead of apologizing, or giving her a minute to rest, Hichigo pulled up with him to stand on their feet.

-o-

Rukia found herself standing on wobbly legs in front of Ichigo, Hichigo's hands around her waist and supporting her up. Her back was pressed up against his chest.

The hollow's still aroused member pressed against her lower back.

Before she could even blink or process what was about to happen, Hichigo had placed each of his hands under her inner thighs and hoisted her up in the air.

Without a single warning, he brought her lithe body down.

Hichigo's cock was entering her ass.

-o-

Rukia sobbed out in pain at the strange intrusion.

Hichigo was forcibly stretching her tight asshole to accommodate his large member.

She leaned her head back to rest on his shoulders as her body stiffened.

She was trying to push herself away from the hollow as he brought her down steadily on his thick rod.

His hands were wrapped firmly around her thighs, bringing her down on him and thrusting upwards inside her.

He growled wildly as he drowned in the sensation of being inside of Rukia's tight asshole.

-o-

Tears seeped from Rukia's eyes.

Her small puckered hole was being forced to expand around Hichigo's thick member.

_It hurt! _

But more than the pain, there was another sensation growing in side her.

-o-

Ichigo bit the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning out at the sight of the woman being ravished.

Rukia's short black hair and perky breasts were bouncing up and down in the air.

Ichigo felt his throat go dry at the spectacle.

He couldn't help but feel turned on by the sounds of Rukia's cries.

Hichigo's shrill voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"_**Ya just gonna stand there and gawk, or are ya gonna join in?" **_ The hollow asked.

-o-

Ichigo was stunned speechless by the hollow's bold invitation.

"_**I'm willing to share-"**_ Hichigo insisted, spreading Rukia's drenched pussy apart farther.

The hollow snickered. He knew Ichigo _would never do such a thing_….

-o-

As Ichigo debated the two options in his head, he found himself getting undressed.

Soon he was naked and walking towards the pair.

-o-

Before Hichigo had time to process what he had actually just offered the King to do, the King was in front of him and Rukia.

Ichigo was clutching his member, pointing it upwards towards Rukia's pussy.

The hollow paused his actions momentarily to allow the King enough time to enter _their_ Queen's womanhood.

Wordlessly, they began to plunge inside her simultaneously.

-o-

Rukia threw her head back.

She thrashed against them in gratification.

Hichigo was fucking her ass and Ichigo was hitting her g-spot.

She felt bloated, filled, and complete.

Nothing could compare to having the two men she loved being inside her at the same time!

Ichigo captured her lips in a firm and passionate kiss.

Hichigo, not wanting to be outdone by the King, sank his sharp teeth into her neck and gripped her breasts in his hands.

Rukia cried out in pleasure against Ichigo's mouth.

Soon they switched, Hichigo tilted her head back to kiss her possessively, and Ichigo was trailing wet kisses down her bruised neck and chest.

Rukia cried out as they continued their violent assault on her willing body.

-o-

Both men were relentlessness, as if they were trying to compete and see who could make her cum first, and who could cum last.

-o-

Ichigo lost the battle and came first.

Being inside of Rukia's pussy, combined with the fact that Hichigo's member inside her ass made Rukia's pussy even _tighter_ than normal. It was too much for him to take...

A few moments later, Hichigo had a similar reaction inside of her ass; the snug fit combined with the King's release triggered his own orgasm.

-o-

Rukia came last, crying out in pleasure as she felt their hot cum fill her belly and her ass.

"Ah! Hichi! Ichi! Yes! Hm! Cum inside me!" Rukia screamed, bouncing up and down on their members.

Her inner-muscles squeezed Ichigo's member tightly, milking him dry as Hichigo continued to pump his now flacid member inside her ass.

-o-

Rukia was panting heavily as all three finally collapsed on the floor from exhaustion.

She was still sandwiched between Ichigo and Hichigo.

Her back was pressed against Hichigo's chest, his arms protectively around her waist. Ichigo was currently nuzzling her breasts, his nude body flush against hers.

Both men turned to look at her. At the same time they said, "_Next time, I want you all to myself-_"

Rukia couldn't help but burst out laughing at them.

The human and hollow growled before they began to hurl insults at each other.

_*END OF LEMON*_

-o-

Days later.

Rukia and Ichigo were home alone watching a re-run of Chappy the animated series together (mostly Rukia was the one watching).

"You know, you owe me," Ichigo began.

"Huh?" Rukia asked, confused.

"I let you have sex with Hichigo. You owe me."

Rukia rolled her eyes, "Not this again! Ichigo, he's you! He's separate, but you guys share a soul-"

The orange-haired man crossed his arms over his chest.

"Doesn't matter."

"_Besides!_ You were there too! And t's not like I did it with Zangetsu or anything-"

"Shut-up!"

"But haven't I told you, I've always had this _thing_ for older looking men-"

-o-

"**AHHH! This can't be happening!" **Ichigo whined inside his mind.

'_**What the hell?' **_Hichigo screamed. The hollow and soul-reaper were beyond _jealous_.

'….' Zangetsu stayed silent.

-o-

Ichigo looked at Rukia incredulously before the petite soul-reaper burst out laughing.

"It was only a joke Ichigo!"

"Aggh! Don't even _**joke **_about that Rukia! It's bad enough I have to share you with my inner-hollow! I _refuse_ to share you with Zangetsu too!"

"Don't get so riled up about this-"

"No! It's not fair! Bring Dark Rukia out right now! We won't be even until I have sex with her!"

"Ichigo, she'll kill you."

"…. You're right…. In that case, take me to your inner-world! I'm gonna bone Sode-no-Shirayuki!"

"H-how dare you be so disrespectful? Sode-no-Shirayuki is the purest zanpakuto in the soul society! As if she would defile herself by sleeping with a brute like you-"

"Oh so now I'm a brute am I? That's it! I'm not having sex with you until you apologize!"

"What? Is that so? Who said I wanted to have sex with you anyways?"

"Don't lie to yourself, you can't keep your hands of me woman!"

"As if! Well two can play it that game! You can't abstain sex from me if I abstain sex from you first!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"Are you as hot for me as I am for you?" he screamed.

"Yes! Shall we go upstairs?" she said angrily.

"Lets!" he retorted loudly.

-o-

2 Hours of angry sex later…

"I love you," she said with sigh as she closed her eyes. There was a content smile on her face as she curled up closer to him beneath the sheets.

"_**I know**_," he said impishly, wrapping his arms tightly around her naked body.

Rukia pulled away and gasped when she found herself staring into Hichigo's yellow eyes.

"H-Hichigo-" she began, moaning when she felt his hands run down her body.

He leaned down to kiss her lips. Rukia smiled and returned the kiss.

"_**So Queen… Ya ready to ride yer horse?**_" he said devilishly.

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

I hope this was worth the wait!

I really enjoyed writing this story!

Read, fav., review, and follow!

The next story I'm gonna post is going to be an IchixRuki two-shot.

Be on the lookout for it!

Also, I will be writing more _Hichigo_ stories in the future! He's such a fun character! ~Lisa


End file.
